The Life of Hiccup the Dragon
by shad0w0lf
Summary: Female Hiccup. When Hiccup was a baby, her parents left her in the woods. A night Fury hears the howls of a young hatchling but finds baby Hiccup. He saves and raises her as his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Howl of a dragon**

This is Berk, an island high in the northern region where the hardest season lives named winter. On that island live vikings, live stock and your average wild live. The houses there are mood of wood and carved in the viking traditions. In brought daylight you can see the vikings doing there daily activity such as farming, smithing, training and building, but it is night and that means that all the vikings go to bed except the few that are standing in the watch towers, overlooking the sky for a certain pest, dragons.

The vikings have been living on Berk for seven generations and _every_ single building is new. You see the dragons go on raids and destroy as many buildings or in this case damage them to a certain degree. Dragons take the live stock such as sheep, yak, fish and sometimes vikings. But on this night it was calm and peaceful, no dragon raids tonight but they keep themselves on guard just in case.

On higher ground there is a house that is bigger and overlooks the other houses. In that house lives the chief, Stoick the Vast and his wife Valka. It's the chief's duty to protect and care for his people as well as protecting his wife and unborn child. Valka is pregnant for 8 months and she is concerned that her child might not make it through the winter. She sit in front of the hearth and watches the flame dancing around each other, to perform as the best. She looks at her belly and holds it with her arms in hopes that the baby would come out healthy and strong.

"Stoick?" Valka says with sadness on her expression.

"What is it, my dear? Is your stomach acting up again?" said Stoick as he walks to her with concern on his expression. Valka has been having stomach aches during the entire pregnancy and it worries him every time.

"It's not my stomach, dear." she said with a sad smile looking at her big belly. "I'm worried, about the baby." as she grabs her husbands hand and places it on her belly he feels a small heartbeat inside her.

"Don't worry, Val." as he places a small kiss on her forehead. "Our child will survive this har's winter and everyone will know it." his wife was about to say something when a huge pain shot in her back. Valka know what this pain stands for, her water was broken, the baby is coming.

Stoick didn't hesitate long and brought her, holding her in his arms, to there bedroom. After that he went to get some midwifes to help with the birth as well as Gothi, the healer to examine the child and future heir. As Stoick went out, Valka started to prepare herself for the delivery. She could feel every pain that got shot in her back and she couldn't help thinking about how early the child was. With every shot of pain she let a yelp, she prayed to the gods to help her deliver the baby. When she did that, the midwives and Gothi entered the room, Stoick waiting out of his own house; hoping that everything goes well.

After many hours of pushing and screaming, the baby arrive and gave her first cry. The midwife cleaned the little one and gave it to Gothi who examines her thoroughly. As she did that one of the midwives let Stoick enter and seated next to his wife. Valka was exhausted after delivering the child but was happy to see that her husband walked in to see his new heir.

"How're you feeling, Valka?" Stoick said with a small smile on his face. He could tell that Valka was tired but she was happy. "Have named her yet?" It was tradition that the wife names the child and the chief would announce it in the great hall.

"No, not yet. Gothi is examining our little child." Valka said with a groggy voice. Stoick grabs a cup and fills it with water. He brings the water to her lips and she took small sips from it.

"Have you though about a name?" When Stoick puts the cup near the nightstand. Valka was about to respond when Gothi came and gave the baby to Valka. Her expression was very clear even to Stoick, the baby wasn't going to make it this winter nor any winter, the baby had no future in Berk.

When the midwife gave the baby to Gothi, she examined the baby thoroughly, making sure that there were no complications during the development of the baby nor the delivery. She could not see anything out of the ordinary on the outside, that was a good sign. She listens to her heartbeat and it was beating low, this worried her and she listens to her lungs and belly. She was barely breathing and it wasn't good. The baby was ill, she hoped that the child would survive but even she knew that the baby wouldn't survive two months of winter. The baby wasn't ready to enter this world and she had to tell the parents about it. She grabs the baby in her hands and looks into her eyes to see the future, to see if she could survive this terrifying end. What she saw was darkness, endless darkness but there was also a small fragment of light. She looked closer and could see that it was not strong and was slowly getting smaller. She raps the baby in a bundle and gives her to her mother with a sad expression on her face.

Valka and Stoick looked at Gothi in the hopes that she would survive but Gothi nodded no. She grabs her sandbag and stick and wrote what she heard and saw. Valka kept her child close when the tears came down, Gothi told them the news and Stoick couldn't wouldn't believe it, his only daughter and heir would not survive. Gothi and the midwives left the house and went there separate ways, the crowd that had formed in the front of the door were hoping to hear the chief say 'may son/daughter has been born' but that never came. Everyone left the chief's house and went to there own ways.

Valka never left her child, her only child and she could not enjoy the life she had planned for her. Stoick holds his wife close and didn't want to let go. He wanted to cry but he refused to let the tears fall down his face. He had to stay strong but even the strongest of men need to cry sometimes but not him. Without saying a word he kissed his wife's and child's forehead, he stood up and grabbed a cloak from his wife's closet and a woven basket at the staircase, one of the midwives must of left it. When Stoick placed the cloak on the chair and presented the basket to his wife she refused to let her child go. He sighed, it even pained him to do this but they couldn't deny the truth, it was tradition that if a child was born and the Healer couldn't see a future the child was to be placed in a basket and send a drift in the open seas. Valka hated that tradition, she watches as many parents sended there children out on woven baskets with a blanket that had the family crest on it.

"Sigh. Valka, it even pains me to do this but it must be done"

"No, Stoick." Valka said with a trembling voice. "I refuse to let our only child send a drift at the open sea. Can't we just keep her?" she hoped to change his husband decision but what Stoick was about to say shattered her heart.

"Valka, we cannot keep her. It would only cause more pain and grief on us." His voice was shaking, even he wanted to spare there child from that fate but it was impossible.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, Stoick didn't press Valka further and placed the basket on the chair where the cloak was. He left the house and went for the great hall to drink his sorrow away in the hopes that it was all a dream. Valka kept her child close and sang a lullaby that her mother thought her when she was little. She wants her child to survive, she wants her to be save and be raised by someone who could bring her happiness. Without hesitation she pulled the sheets of her and went out of bed. Holding her infant close in her arms she placed her in the basket and grabbed her cloak. She went down the stairs and straight to the backdoor, holding the basket close to her arms, she went to the forest.

* * *

Valka went deep in the forest and the child was sleeping. She could hear the wind making music of the bushes, grass, trees and stone. Wherever the wind went, it made music and it was always different, not one music was the same as the last. She always loved the forest and spent a lot of time looking for food and study nature.

She arrives at an open clearing, where the moon shine her light to reveal her a small river that was flowing between two huge boulders and a tree, in the middle, kept it open, creating a gateway for the water and the fish.

Valka stopped her walk and looked with surprise, she knew this place well during the day but she had never seen it at night. She walks slowly to the river, as if she was guided by the moon. She kneels and places the basket gently down on the ground, without waking the baby. She gives a sad smile and a thought came in her mind. If she knew what I'm about to do, she would never forgive me. But it must be done. She grabs a few branches around the trees and binds each of them with a piece of her cloak, creating a small raft. She places the raft on the water and then the basket on top of the raft. She gave one last look and gives her a name.

"It is tradition that all babies who are..." Her voice begins to crack and tears were beginning to appear in her eyes but she didn't let them flow.

"Not strong to survive." she swallows a lump out of her throat.

"But you are strong and you will survive this world." By now she holds her little hand.

"Maybe one day you will change the world, to make it a better place for all of us." She was losing her voice. Slowly she rose from her spot and watched as the river drifted her child, her only child, away from this world. As the basket was closing in on the boulders, Valka let the tears flow out of her eyes.

"My you find happiness, my child" the basket went through the boulders and disappeared.

"My Hiccup" She said with a tearing whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nocturne**

It was night time on Berk and the night critters were making there music. Crickets, frogs and the wind are trying to make a song for the day creatures to sleep so that the night creatures can hunt without being disturb by them. As the moon rises to get to the top of the mountain and shinning her light on the Isle of Berk a certain Night Fury was gliding over the forest.

This Night Fury has been searching for food and has made some catches, about ten fish, and was returning to her cave to rest and enjoy the night sky with some fellow dragons of different species. But for some reason she felt a bit uneasy, like something was off, she didn't know what it was but she always followed her gut and it saved her on multiple occasions. She was in her own thoughts when she heard a cry, a dragons cry. She stopped midair and listens to find the cry, she locates it and flies to the spot. It was a cove.

As the Night Fury descents she looks for the baby dragon. She hears it again and finds it in the middle of the cove's lake.  
'Great' she though to herself. 'I was hoping to find you in a cave or tree but not in the middle of a lake.' She went into the water, making sure not to scare the baby dragon. As she got closer she dived down and lifted the basket up on her head and turned around to the shore. Before she got out of the water she dived down and reappeared behind the basket. Then she grabs the handle, walks out of the water and places the basket on solid ground. She took a deep breath and look down at the ground when she exhaled.  
"You are quite some trouble for a baby." she slowly walks toward the basket to have a word with, whatever dragon it may be. "What were you do-" she couldn't finish her sentence when she looked in the basket and finds not a baby _dragon_ but a _human_ baby. She was shocked that she rescued a human instead of a dragon. She looks around to find a dragon but could not hear a single cry of smell.

The baby is rocked back and fort by someone, she thought that her mommy had come back. She felt really tired, and cold. She wanted to see her and be held in her warm arms, but al she saw was only the starry night sky. She kept looking at it and was mesmerised at how many tiny lights there were up there. Then she closed her eyes and waited for her mommy. She hears worbles and grums, but she couldn't understand what her mommy was saying. This was not how she sounded like, her voice was soft, sweet and caring. This voice sounded a bit annoyed, cold and unfriendly. She could her footstep and opened her eyes to see not her mommy but a strange... something in front of her.

The dragon didn't move a muscle and waited for the little one to close its eyes so that she could fly away, away from the cove and the human. But somehow the baby didn't close its eyes and kept staring at her, as if she wanted something. She was surprised out of her thoughts when the baby started to laugh.  
"Why is this human here." she said to herself. The baby kept laughing and wiggling in the basket until the little arms reached up. The Night Fury keeps a small distance, she didn't want to be touched by a human. She tilts her head up and sniffs around to find the mother of the baby but she could not find it. Instead she smelled death and it was close by.  
'What is this smell? It can't be that close.' She looks down and the baby touches her snout, she freezes on the spot not moving a muscle. Her eyes are wide with shock and she breathes heavy. She smells it.  
'Is this human, sick? Is it, dying?' she slowly relax and was surprised. The baby didn't know what is happening and didn't seem to care. The baby was happy, not aware about the danger.

After what seems like hours, the baby let go and went to sleep again. The Night Fury had looked in the eyes of the baby and found not the soul of a human but the soul of a dragon.  
"This baby is not sick. It's dying. I have to save it and fast." she said to herself. She wraps the baby back in her cloth and give a croons to it, in which the baby give a small giggle. The Night Fury grabs the handle of the basket and flies slowly to a saver place to perform a ritual.

All dragons can use a special flame to perform a ritual. The perfect time to use this special flame is when the moon is full and at her highest point. But that is just part of it. In order to use the special flame it has to be drawn in the ground.

The Night Fury arrives and lands at a clearing, surrounded by trees, bushes and stone.  
'This is the perfect place and the moon is getting close to her point. I must hurry.' she place the basket down near a tree and walks to the centre of the clearing. There she burns the ground black and draws a big circle. Then she draws a curved line on the right side in the circle from top to bottom and creates a crescent moon. The next drawing was herself, a Night Fury symbol. She draws this one on the left side in the circle. Once she was finish the moon was at its point, she runs and grabs the basket, gently, and brings the basket in the circle and walks back.  
'Let's hope this works.' While she walked back she summoned her special flame, looks up in the sky and fired to the moon. Her special flame was white with blue and when it returned the circle was glowing white. The special flame was now white and bright as a star and hits the basket creating a white dust around the basket and herself. Once the dust had settle, she walks in the circe and found the basket destroyed but what she saw surprised her that she had to sit down and look again. She saw the baby, with a black tail, two big black wings and two small wings, black claws on both its hands and feet, black fins and ears on its head. Her jaw was open with surprise, the ritual had worked, the baby was no longer dying, it was healthy. She cooed the little one and brought her to her cave, on foot.  
'That ritual has completely drained me.' she said in her thoughts. 'But at least your alright now.' she looks up and smiles at it. 'You may be happy and awake now but you to will feel sleepy.'

They arrive at the cave and she lies down on a bed of dried grass. The baby slides down for the Night Fury's head and crawls to her. She grabs the baby by her wings and places her near her belly. Her first born son was calling to her and found him under her right wing. She cooed her son and places him also to her belly. She watches as both babies, no hatchlings fell asleep next to each other. She starts to sing the lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was a hatchling. She opens her heart for the two hatchlings.

_Now let the day  
Just slip away  
So the dark night may watch over you  
Velvet blue, silent true  
It embraces your heart and your soul  
Nocturne_

She remembers what her mother taught her, how to defend and hunt for herself and know when there is a time to fight and a time to run.

_Never cry, never sigh  
You don't have to wonder why  
Always be, always see  
Come and dream the night with me  
Nocturne  
_

On her last day with her mother they were attacked by men, she could barely fly on her own. So her mother hides her and sacrifices herself in order to save her. When the cost was clear she flew, flew with a broken heart.

_Have no fear  
When the night draws near  
And fills you with dreams and desire  
Like a child asleep  
So warm, so deep  
You will find me there waiting for you  
Nocturne  
_

After a few years she found a mate and settle down on a island, with a viking village nearby. They waited for there first egg and it arrived, but her mate wasn't there to witness it. He never came back that fateful day.

_We will fly, claim the sky  
We don't have to wonder why  
Always be, always see  
Come and dream the night with me  
Nocturne_

As the weeks went by the egg was near ready and she left the cave, the egg exploded and she was trilled to have her first son. She left to find some found and wasn't expecting to hear a hatchling cry in the night._  
_

_Though darkness lay  
It will give way  
When the dark night delivers the day  
Nocturne_

Now she has a new child, this one a female. She may have the looks of a dragon and the soul, but she was still a human. That won't stop her, to her this was now her child and hers alone. She had to think of names to her children, names that makes them unique, jet close to each other. She thought about her son's name and found out that he didn't show his teeth. So she named him Toothless. Her daughter was a tricky one, it had to be a name that was known to both dragons and humans. A thought came out and she remembered that some of the livestock and humans were named Hiccup. She didn't quite understand why they would name them like that, but that would be her name, Hiccup. She lowered her head on her paws and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. Soon the sleep took her on a peaceful dream, a dream where she saw her children playing along... together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What is best for her**

The sun was up which means a new day has started. The birds are singing, or talking, to each other from various distances. The wind gives a nice yet gentle breeze, spreading the smells of flowers, grass and bushes around the aria. There is no cloud in the sky and the temperature is fair for every critter.

The wind blows in a cave, a cave big enough for any dragon. Inside the cave is an adult female Night Fury, who happens to be sleeping. In the centre of the cave was a fire pit where the meals were being made or to warm up a dragons body. Somewhere in the corner was a chest that contains Hiccups clothes and personal belongings such as a sketchbook, charcoal pen, empty scrolls, books, some tools that she uses to make some of her projects and furs that she uses as a blanket for the colder weather. Next to her chest was a chest for Toothless. He doesn't really use it much just some rocks, leafs, his own scales. He once put in some fish that he caught for himself but forgot about it and it started to smell really bad. His mother had to blast to rotten fish, when it was outside the cave, and gave Toothless a strong lecture about food and where to store them. As for the chest it had to be burn down and being replaced. You see, the chest aren't made by Hiccup, yet, but are stolen from the village nearby. Mother Night Fury sneaks into the village at night and grabs only the necessity that she needs for Hiccup.

Mom wakes up from the smell of flowers and slowly opens her eyes. Her eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight that enters her cave. Once her eyes are adjusted she looks around to see if her hatchlings are awake yet. She can't see them in the cave, her eyes are wide with panic and turned into slits. She stands up and runs out of the cave, she looks around franticly and her ears are listening to any movement or sound that belongs to her hatchlings. Her body is tensing up as she slowly stands in defence, ready to attack. It wouldn't be the first time she had to defend herself and her hatchlings from danger.

Then she hears them, her body is a bit relaxed but she is still in defence mode. She doesn't hear the sound of screaming, crying or help. No, what she hears is... laughter? She follows the sound with her ears and it's coming from her right.  
'They are behind the bushes.' she thought to herself. Slowly she walks to the bushes and pokes her head in to find Hiccup and Toothless play fighting each other. Hiccup was caught in Toothless's arm and she was struggling to break free.

Hiccup is 5 years of age, has a height of 107cm. She is wearing a brown pants that has a hole in the back so that her black tail could be free from being trapped inside the pants, its a real pain to have it constricted. A green shirt with a V-shape neckline and her sleeves came to her wrists which have a zigzag pattern on the ends. On the back are two clean cuts for her black wings and as for shoes, she doesn't wear them. She never did had a problem being barefoot all her live, except during the winter. As for Toothless, he too is 5 years of age and unlike his sister he doesn't wear clothes. The only thing he has on him is a red fabric around his left paw. It is a bit burned on the ends and tied in a secured knot by Hiccup. One day when Hiccup and Toothless came home, Toothless had a sore paw when he tried to fly on his own; he crash on a rock and hurt his left paw. Hiccup had a red fabric around her hair to keep it in place. She uses it to secure his left paw with a few sticks and now he keeps it on 'cause he like the color red. As for the burns that is because mother took it from the laundry line.

She watches as Hiccup bites Toothless's paw. Toothless reaction is to let go and Hiccup runs around the trees while Toothless is chases behind her. She goes around the last tree and... disappears. Toothless sniffs her out, he is getting really good at it during hide and seek. He can't seem to find her, so he sits down looking around and listening to any sounds that come out. Until he is tackled down by Hiccup and they both start to laugh. Mother tries to hold her laugh in but failed. The siblings notice her and are running towards for a hug.  
"Mom, your awake!" said Hiccup with a happy smile on her face. Toothless jumps on his mother and starts to bite her ears in a playful way, with no teethes.  
"I though you two were still asleep." Mother looked at Hiccup and nudged Toothless off her head.  
"We were asleep but your snoring had woken us, mom." Toothless said with a hint of sarcasm.  
"I don't snore" she said in disbelieve. But the siblings looked at her with a 'yes you are' look. Mother simply rolled her eyes. "Lets go get something to eat."  
"Yeah." the siblings said in unison and they all walked back to there cave to eat some fish and berries. Yes, some dragons do eat berries.

Once everyone was full, Mother showed the siblings how to hover and strengthen there wings. As hatchlings it's important to practice flying at an early age. They need to know how there wings and tail work, otherwise they couldn't fly away from danger of fight in mid-air. They both practice until the sun was at its highest point.  
"Very good, Toothless. Keep it up and you'll be flying in no time." She was watching Toothless hover with the wind. He was making progress just like yesterday. Once Toothless landed it was Hiccup's turn.  
"Ok, now it's Hiccup's turn." But before Hiccup could spread her wings she hears a heavy buzzing sound and it was getting louder. She looks up and sees a Gronckle coming down, landing where Toothless had landed. Hiccup and Toothless were running to the Gronckle and hugging her.  
"Aunty!" They both said in unison.  
"Hello to you to. I see that the two of you are practicing the arts of hovering." said Aunt Gronckle with a cheer in her voice as she fluttered her wings to emphasise her point.

The Gronckle or Aunty Gronckle is an old friend of Mother and no stranger among the Night Fury family, not even to other dragons. In fact she knows quite a lot about humans than any dragon on the island. She is a large, titan-boulder dragon with bumps all over her body, has a clubbed tail with spikes on it and large wings that have the size of her body. She is missing one of her ears but she still hears quite good, considering her age. She has yellow eyes like the sun and her teeths and fangs are as sharp when she was born.

"I wasn't expecting you until two more nights. Why the sudden change? Mother laugh as walks to Aunt Gronckle with a smile on her face.  
"Can't a Gronckle simply fly by and say hello to my friends."  
"What about the Nadders? I thought you were kepping an eye on them."  
"Oh, don't worry. The father return early and is playing with. He is teaching them how to hunt."  
"Good luck with that." Mother whispered to herself without letting the other know.  
"Mom, can Aunty watch me hover?" Hiccup said before she went into her thought about the Nadder family and there 5 hatchlings.  
"If it's not enough tr-" before she could finish her sentence, Aunty replied immediately.  
"Of course, I would love to see you fly." she walks off to join her friend on the sidelines together with Toothless. Hiccup stand in the middle of the clearing and uses her ears to pinpoint the winds direction. Then she spreads her wings, crouch down and jumps into the air. The wind picks her up and she is hovering around the clearing, a bit shaky but she was hovering. She could feel her muscle being stretched. Everyone was routing for her, Hiccup could only smile for she was hovering. The wind blows a strong current of wind to Hiccup and she gets knocked down to a tree, landing on a branch. Mother, Toothless and Aunty saw what happened and were running to Hiccup to the tree.  
"Hiccup! Are you alright!" Mother shouts to Hiccup.  
"I'm fine." she saw a bit of a blur while holding her head. "Just a bit dizzy, that all."  
"Do you need help getting down." Toothless tells to his sister.  
"No, I'm good" slowly Hiccup walks down the tree, branch by branch. 'till she reached the ground. Mother nuzzled and cooed Hiccup while checking for any injury she might have had.  
"Sigh, I think that is enough practice for today." all four agree and walk back to the cave to get some food and the sibling needed a nap from that training.

While the siblings were taking a nap, after there meal of fish, the two adult are outside talking to each other about the last raid and about Hiccup.  
"Hahaha, oh that Nightmare never known when to quit." Mother laughs while preventing the siblings from waking up.  
"I know. He never learns to keep his snout closed. Sigh" Aunty laughs with Mother about Nightmare's stupid reaction when he found out his mate was pregnant.  
"So, how did it go last night. I haven't seen you in a couple a days." Aunty said with a calm voice.  
"It's was a bit difficult for the other dragons to get to the food, but I was able to stop does, how did you call it, catabulps?"  
"Catapults, dear"  
"Yes, catapults. The Vikings were angry to say the least but the dragons can survive a bit longer now." Mother Night Fury looks at the horizon and sees that it's a clear sky and there won't be any dragons raids within a month or two.  
"Indeed, but it's still against the code of dragons that we take there hard work and feast upon it. Does dragons should be ashamed of themselves." said Aunty with an angry look on her face. She calms herself down before she asks the question.  
"How is Hiccup doing? Any new changes I should be knowing about?"  
"None that I'ave seen so far. However..." she looks at the cave where Hiccup and Toothless are sleeping, close to each other. "I can't help but feel sorry for her. Did I make the right decision of transforming her into one of us." Mother asks Aunty with a sad look in her eyes and her voice sounded close to croaked.  
"You did the right thing, my dear. None of this is your fault. You helped her by saving her life and sees the dragons through our eyes instead of the vikings. You should be proud of yourself that you give her a place to call home and most importantly, a family." she meant every word of it. Mother puts a small smile on her face and looks at her.  
"Thank you, for everything. If it wasn't for you and your knowledge of humans I wouldn't be able to save her."

It was true, when Aunty came visiting the next morning when Hiccup was just a baby, she didn't know how to take care of a human baby in the first place. But, thanks to Aunty she now knows that human baby's need milk, diapers, a warm place to sleep and a lot of motherly love. Even during the raids, Aunty would take care of Hiccup and Toothless as they grow older. When Hiccup showed signs of teething she didn't know what to do or how to make the pain go away. Aunty was very helpful on that subject by using the root of a tree that numbs the pain. Now at the age of five she has all her teethes and eats about anything where she can get her hands on. Mother discovered that, when Toothless was asleep, she was doing something with a stick. She was making funny lines on the ground and couldn't make sense of it until she saw that it was Toothless sleeping form. She has a natural talent in making things with her hands like her clothes. Toothless tried to make the same funny lines but he was happy with the results.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless are playing with the other dragons on an open clearing while the older dragons were discussing about everyday life and themselves. Mother wasn't always this open to other dragons, she preferred to stay with her own kind, but that was getting near impossible. Aunty Gronckle was able to convince her to talk with some of the dragons and slowly but surely she became part of the community.

A green, female Hideous Zippleback was sneaking behind Toothless, closing in for a surprise attack. She jumps and Toothless disappears leaving the Zippleback confused. If they look up that is where Toothless is hiding and trying to hold a laugh. The Zippleback moves on to her next target and Toothless drops down and walks quietly in the other direction. Hiccup is hiding behind a bush that overlooks the clearing, it's placed on a cliff. She has spotted a Nightmare, three Nadder's, a Zippleback who is not the hunter and five Terror's. Then without knowing she was pulled back and slammed to the ground by the Hunter Zippleback.  
"I win!" said the first.  
"No, I win. You found her and I captured her." the other head said with annoyance. The other dragons who were hiding came out of the hide-outs and walk to the clearing.  
"Wow, and here I though you couldn't be more ridiculous then those two, Hiccup." a male red Nightmare said pointing to the two yellow Terror's.  
"Hey, at least we have something." said the female yellow on the right.  
"Yeah, ultimate stealth." said the male yellow on the left with a waving claw to emphasise his point.  
"Pu-lease, Hiccup is just pathetic. I mean look at her." said the Nightmare. Hiccup's neck was released once the game was over and is currently sitting next to her brother.  
"She doesn't look like a Night Fury. Heck, she doesn't look like a dragon at all."  
"Watch your tongue, Nightmare." Toothless got angry and went into a defensive position in front of Hiccup, giving a low growl as a warning that the Nightmare was on thin ice.  
"Or what? You going to attack me with your baby flame?" the Nightmare said in an almost mischievous way. Toothless can handle any insult that is throne at him but no one was aloud to insult his sister, a playful way yes, but not the hurtful once.  
"Now guys, let's not get over our heads here." said a petulant blue female Nadder.  
"Yeah, we're here to play a game, not to fight." said an angry male purple Nadder. Everyone could feel the tension in the air, yet the two dragons kept an angry look at each other. Once Nightmare had enough he walks away saying he got bored of this game and went looking for some food.

The other hatchlings know that Hiccup is a strange Night Fury and they excepted her as one of the dragons. But it wasn't easy for the older dragons, it had to be build in time and now they see her as one of the dragons.

The hatchlings continued there little game of hunting for an hour and then went to get some food from there parents. Hiccup and Toothless didn't go to there mother just yet, they went to search for some berries in the woods. They love to each berries because they are sweet and delicious.  
"Look, sis. I've found the berries!" Toothless points with his head to a bush full of berries.  
"Great job, bro! This will be enough for all of us." Hiccup went to the bush that Toothless is pointing. While she was plucking the berries in her bag, she makes sure that her brother didn't eat them secretly.  
"What?" said Toothless with one brow up.  
"You better not eat them behind my back, Toothless or mom is going to punish you for that." Hiccup said with a warning that was clear in her voice.  
"Like I was going to. I'm not stupid." Toothless looks away with an angry look on his face but it didn't last long. The last time he did that he had a tummy-ache and his mother punished him with no training for 10 moons.

While Toothless was in his thoughts thinking about his punishment at that time. Hiccup spots the red Nightmare as he walks through a bush. She finds it odd and follows him, leaving the bag behind. She follows the tracks that the Nightmare left behind and finds herself in a small clearing with bushes, boulders and tall trees that almost close the sky above. She looks around for the Nightmare but a Nadder drops down from a tree and pins her down on the ground, she struggles to break free but it was no use. The Nightmare shows up along with a Whispering Death and a purple Zippleback, all of them have a mean look on there faces. The red Nightmare spoke first.  
"Well, well, well. What have we here? A stray _thing_ has followed us." he spoke with disgust as he looks at Hiccup from top to bottom.  
"What is this, Red? Why are you ambushing me?" Hiccup didn't know what was going own.  
"Quiet, filth! You have no right to speak in front of _us_ dragons." Red almost screamed it at her ear but he holds himself in for later.  
"So what is it you wanna do with her, Red?" the female Whispering Death said.  
"You going to teach her a lesson or punish her?" the male Zippleback said with venom in his words as he looks at Hiccup.  
"First, I'm going to teach her a lesson, then ill punish her." Red whips his tail on the ground to emphasise his point of punishment.  
"Red, I didn't do anything wrong to you or you friends. There is no need for this." Hiccup still struggles to break free from her capture but she wasn't as strong as Toothless or mom.  
"Didn't do anything?" The Whispering Death spoke as if she didn't hear her right. "Didn't do ANYTHING!" she longs at her but is stopped by the purple Zippleback who grabs her by her tail just as she is close to Hiccup's face. "You will learn your place, HUMAN!" Hiccup was shocked. The Whispering Death called her human. A thousand thoughts are running in her head with questions she couldn't answer herself.  
"Easy, Death. You'll get your chance. We all get our chance." Red assured his comrades, except the Nadder, that they get there revenge soon. They slowly walk to Hiccup and the Nadder all wanting to punish her for her deeds. The Nadder wasn't part of it and got to leave with his sibling.

While Hiccup was gone off who knows where, Toothless is out looking for her to bring her back to mother and the berries. He isn't worried do, he knows that his sister is allows wondering of to places to explore or to get into trouble. He walks around the corner trying to finds her smell, he sits down and lets a heavy sigh out.  
"Where are you Hiccup? Usually I can find you within a few seconds but now it's seems that you don't wanna be found." he looks around in hopes of spotting her. He hears a rustle in the bushes, his instant reaction is to hide and attack so he jumps up a tree and hides behind the leaves. Out of the bushes comes the trio, the Nightmare, Whispering Death and Zippleback, and all of them have an evil smile on there face. He focuses his ears to overhear there conversation and is shocked to hear what they say.  
"Ha ha ha ha! Did you saw the look on her face when Death said what she was, priceless." the purple Zippleback laughs while saying it.  
"I know, sigh, what a glorious victory. Now she will know her place." the Whispering Death closed his eyes temporarily before he looks back at the bush they came out of.  
"She will know her place now." Red ignored the others and went his own way.

When the dragons left, Toothless went running to his sister and found her beaten up under a dead oak tree. He goes to her to comfort her. Hiccup sees her brother and embrace him and cries on his shoulder. Toothless felt and explosive anger in him and he knows who he gives them.  
"Hiccup, why did you left my side?" Toothless asks in a calm why to hide the anger in his face and voice.  
"I... I saw Red. He was... walking around and I... I followed him to... to apologise to him." Hiccup said with sobs and tears running down her face while holding Toothless, she didn't even looked in his eyes when she said it. She wants to go to mother and never leaf her side again. Toothless looks at her in the eyes and saw what they had done to her. She had slashes on her face, arms, legs and tail. Some were bleeding and some where red and blue. Her hair was a mess but she didn't had any major wounds.  
"Sis, I will protect you from any enemy. That is a promise." He holds her in his paws and wraps his wing around them. She felt save in the wings of her brother and her sobs went away but her embrace on Toothless remained. Toothless wants to take her to mother and explain to her what happened, but first he wants to beat those three dragons for what they did to her sister.  
When Hiccup was calm and the tears stopped, they started to walk to there mother, Toothless offered a ride home and Hiccup didn't protest. She made herself comfortable on his back without blocking the wings in case they need a quick escape. When they got out of the closes bushes and into the open clearing Hiccup started to relax, Toothless grabbed the bag with berries and continued his walk. During the entire ride home they didn't spoke a word to each other

* * *

"Where are those two? The sun is setting down and they didn't return yet. I'm starting to get worried for them." Mother was looking at the sky and the other hatchlings to find her own but they weren't there. She asked the hatchlings where they went but they all said that they went looking for berries.  
"Don't get to worried. I'm sure they just forgot about the time. It happens." Aunty reassured her friend but that was enough to calm her down.  
"No, they never forget the time. Hiccup knows it and so does Toothless." she said almost spitting at that comment while pacing around. Hiccup was mimicking her one day and she said out of the blue what time it was. Since then she always looks at the sky and tell what time it is. "Something must have happened to them. I just know it."  
"Perhaps, but still-." the bushes are rustling and the two dragons gotten ready to pounce or blast the intruder away. They stopped there stands and were shocked to see Hiccup and Toothless coming out.  
"Hiccup, Toothless!" Mother went to them and embraced them close to her, never letting them go. The hatchlings were so happy to see her and Aunty they didn't let go of her when Mother saw what happened to Hiccup. She asks a lot of questions to them and they answer with the truth. Aunty was listening to the conversation and wants to help the family find the responsible one. They all went to the other dragons at the clearing, Mother never left that anger out of her face when they went to the three dragons that matched the description, all the other dragons had already left. Aunty spoke first in a calm and confronting way at the hatchlings to prevent her friend from lashing out at them.  
"Hatchlings. Come here for a moment." the three did as they were told.  
"Is something wrong?" Red said in an innocent matter to hide his deeds, the other did so as well.  
"You can't fool me, Red. I know what you did to Hiccup." the hatchlings were speechless. How she knew what they did was soon answers when they saw Hiccup. "And I know why, Red."  
"Really." Red said rolling his eyes before he looked at Hiccup. "'Cause all I see is a stinking human."  
"Watch your tong, hatchling. You don't want to anger a 'Night Fury'." she emphasis the two words by pointing at Mother and Toothless both of which had an angry look that could make any creature tremble in fear, even hatchlings.  
"What is this about, Aunty." Red's mother came in. She has the same color as Red but not the horns.  
"Your hatchling did something he shouldn't do." Aunty didn't change her stand or her voice. Red's mother looked at the Night Fury family and saw what her hatchling did.  
"What did you do, hatchling?" Red was in deep trouble, the only reason that his mother called him that is when he did something bad.  
"Nothing." he looks away, avoiding his mothers staring at him.  
"Don't tell me that what you did to her was nothing." she point with her winged claw at Hiccup.  
"None of us did that." the Zippleback spoke out of fear then out of pride. Death didn't say a words and instead keeps himself focused on the ground in the hope that a hole would pop up.  
"Quite! I was speaking to my hatchling."  
"I think I know why you did it, Red." Aunty spoke. "It's because of you father." Everyone was shocked when Aunty spoke of Red's father. They know he was a respectable dragon and he knew how to deal with some dragon problems. Then one day he was gone, no one knew where he went or if he was alive.  
"You know what happened to him, Aunty." Mother spoke with interest, making sure that it wasn't detected by her voice.  
"Yes, he came to me. A few hours before his death." she spoke to Mother and to the Monsterious Nightmare family.  
"What? That can't be. The scouts say that he died during battle, saving a couple of hatchlings a dragons. He died when he-" it was then that it all came together in her mind. Why her hatchling attacked Hiccup in the first place and why he refused to play with her.  
"Yes, that is true. However, he was merely asleep. When he woke up, he had lost a lot of blood. He knew that he was about to die. So he came to me, using his last strength to fly to the island. He told me that he didn't want to die on the battleground but to die on the island where his family was. He also told me to give his hatchling a message." she looks red in the eyes. "Don't blame the humans for what they have done, Red. Don't let the anger take over you. It will only lead to chaos and death." Red and his mother were shocked about not just the message but that he came back and died on the island where his loved ones are. They had no word to speak or a sentence.  
"I'm sorry, Hiccup." the Whispering Death spoke.  
"I'm sorry too." the Hideious Zippleback said next.  
"I'm... I'm sorry... too." Red had more trouble saying it. Hiccup nodded and accepted the apology. The hatchlings went back to there parent explaining what they did and why. Red's mother punished him by grounding him for 40 moons. He wasn't happy about it but he at least could sleep with a restful heart knowing his father was watching him from the sky.

As of the Night Fury family and Aunty. They all walked back to there caves. Aunty gave Mother some instructions about cleaning the wounds and checking them until they were got tired of having his sister on his back and Mother picked her up and placed her on her back. Hiccup was wondering why she was different and asked Mother about it.  
"Why you're different?" Mother said confused.  
"Yeah, before they... attacked me, Death said that I was a human."  
"Well, she is right. You are a human, but a special human." she spoke the truth and quickly came with why she was different.  
"Special?" Toothless looks confused. "Special as in how?" Mother let go of a heavy sigh and stopped walking.  
"Long ago, before any of us were born, there was peace among dragons _and_ humans. We lived for hundreds of years together in peace, but something happened and a war came. From this day forth we dragons and humans have been at war ever since. However, it is said that one day a human with the soul of a dragon can bring back peace and bring us to a new future." Mother looks at Hiccup and spoke the next sentence with pride. "That human is you, Hiccup." both Hiccup and Toothless were shocked to say the least, the both of them had there mouths open.  
"I have, the soul of a dragon." she said almost disbelieving the story.  
"How did you know she has the soul of a dragon, Mother."  
"Because I saw it in her eyes." she said to Toothless and looks at Hiccup again. "I saw the soul of a dragon inside you. Not only that but I could see the future as well."  
"If I have the soul of a dragon. How come I'm a human? It doesn't make since."  
"Hehe, thats because you were born _as_ a human. I turned you into a Night Fury because you wouldn't survive with just a human body."  
"You changed her into one of us, Mother?" Toothless wagged his tail like a happy dog who was happy that he found his family back.  
"Yes" she nods. "It was the only way and if you're wondering if you could have changed into another dragon instead of a Night Fury then the answer is no." Mother said immediately.  
"That wasn't the question I was about to ask." Hiccup said to her Mother.  
"Oh. What do you want to ask."  
"Can I really bring back peace to dragons _and_ humans?"  
"Of course, my dear. I have no doubt in my mind that you can bring back peace to us all."  
"Then count me in." Hiccup said with confident and excitement.  
"Me too." Toothless rayed his paws in the air to join with his sister. They resume ther walk with smiles on there faces. Hiccup looks at the sky and makes a wish to the stars where every dragon is watching.

Once the Night Fury family came to there cave, they all eat some fish and berries before the hatchlings fall asleep from there Mother's lullaby. Mother Night Fury stays up a little longer and looks upon the stars, hoping to see the future with her family and loved ones. Slowly she closed her eyes, placed her head at her paws and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Time Lapse**

It was night time and the full moon was high in the air, bringing light to the night. A few clouds are covering the stars but it was no bother. Critters and creatures alike are waking up and started to hunt down the enemy. Crawling, climbing and hiding, waiting for the moment to strike. A Night Fury was hiding in the bushes when it pounced on the boar. The boar squealed like a pig and wants to run off but the Night Fury didn't let that happen, it released its teeth, bite at the neck and twists it, ending an life, quick and painless. It then unfolded its wings and went to the sky with the kill in its paws, flying to the mountain where its family is.

After a few minutes of flying the Night Fury landed silently on the ground with the kill and went to the cave. It pokes its head inside to see if anyone was there, looking around where the fireplace is burning bright orange and yellow to the chests, sleeping area and tunnels. It sucked in a breath and gave a happy yell in the cave saying 'Diner time!' Two black blurs came falling down the sealing and landed on the Night Fury. Surprised by this the Night Furies eyes turned into slits and started jumping around like a crazed bull and extinguished the fire on a rampage. The two blurs stayed on the backs Night Fury no matter how hard the jumpings went or how fast it went to the walls they stayed, 'till one of them went flying and landed on its butt. The other stayed a few more second until it to went flying and crashed on the wall of the cave. The Night Fury stopped jumping and was looking at the two who were just standing up, its slits turning into oval shaped eyes and an angry look on its face.

"How many times have I told NOT to do that!" Mother Night Fury said between breath. She then lit up the fire by firing a small plasma blast at the burned wood to reveal two hatchlings.

"Come on, Mom! It was fun. You should have seen your face!" Toothless went laughing and was holding his chest with his arms. Hiccup joined soon after.

"Sorry, Mom." Hiccup pulled herself together and removed a tear out of her eye. "It's just that we got bored and wanted to play a game."

"Oh, really, a game." Mother said with sarcasm. A trick she had learned from Hiccup after so many years of taking car of her.

"Yeah! It really cool! Check it!" Toothless got ready to fly and jumped to the sealing. He turned his body around and his claws dig into the sealing making him stuck to the it. "See."

"That is your game? Making yourselfs stuck onto a sealing? That doesn't make sense." Mother was confused by this. Hiccup was about to explain to Mother when she interrupted her by raising her paw.

"I don't wanna know. Toothless, get down, diner is waiting." Mother went outside along with Hiccup to prepare the boar for diner. Toothless didn't needed to be told twice and let himself fall like a cat.

They all eat from the boar and enjoyed the company of each other. Toothless and Hiccup tell Mother what they have found and played with some of there friends. Mother would ask a question every now and then to know how the others were. The hatchlings soon went to bed and drifted off to there dreams. Mother stayed up and kept an eye on them.

Hiccup and Toothless have grown bigger, Toothless double in size of Hiccups. Hiccup was wearing a green tunic with a brown fur vest, brown pants and fur booths. Her wings are big that they are almost the size of Toothless. She also has a red flower on her head that has three yellow stamen on it. Toothless has a few scars on his body and he still wears the red fabric on his left paw. They both are now 15 years of age.

She lets go of a heavy sigh and looks at the fire dancing itself like it nothing, with a big audience or non at all.

'It been so long. A lot off things have changed since then, but I still remember the time that you would always be there for me when I went to stop the raids. Especially that night.' Mother thought to herself and she recalled a memory of her past. It was night like any other but this one was different, a dragon raid was coming and rain was about to come. Mother was running to Aunty Gronckle's cave with two hatchlings on her back who were trying to hold on. They arrived and Mother was half calling, half screaming her name.

"Aunty! Aunty! Where are you?"

"I'm over here!" Aunty came running to the Night Fury. She was in the bushes getting some berries for tomorrow at the meeting.

"I need you to keep an eye on them." She puts the hatchlings down in front of Aunty.

"Your not seriously going are you?" said Aunty with shock in her expression and voice.

"A storm is coming. If you go out there, right now. It will be your death." Aunty may be getting old but she knows when a big storm is coming and this one was no exception.

"I have to try! The other dragons are closing in and raiding the village of there food. I most stop them somehow someway." Mother gave her hatchlings a kiss and flew off, leaving them at Aunty until her return. Aunty was going to have a word with her when she gets back and her actions to her hatchlings, waking them up at night, hurling them over to her and keep an eye on them until she came back. That was just to much for a dragon to digest. Hiccup and Toothless were looking at the sky when rain started to poor. Aunty didn't waist time and brings them into her cave were she starts a fire and heats up the soil to lay on, the hatchlings joined her with the warmth of the soil under there bodies.

It was raining harder by the minute and the wind was bending the trees left and right trying to get them from there soil or breaking them from there stem, it did happen to a few, crashing them with a loud thud on the ground. Toothless slept through it, it didn't scare him that much and it was like a lullaby of his own. Hiccup was having trouble sleeping in the storm, every time the tree bend she got anxious and Aunty notice this. She was looking at the storm, praying to the dragons in the sky that her friend and mother would come home save. A lighting came illuminating the sky for a second 'till the thunder came, Toothless woke up and hides his head under Aunty's body. Hiccup covert her ears and closed her eyes shut. Aunty gave a heavy sigh and called them to get close to her, they did and flinch when a new lightning flash came followed by thunder. The two were shaking not because they were cold but of fear.

"Don't worry." Aunty said with calmness in her voice as she tries to calm them.

"It's only a storm. Nothing bad will happen." another lighting came by along with thunder the two practically screamed from surprise and are trying to hide from the loud noise.

"Sigh. There is nothing to be afraid off. It's just part of natures life."

"But does it have to be this loud." Hiccup said close to tears. Aunty tried to calm them down using words. It always calmed them down and fall asleep when they were with her. When they were with Mother, she always sings a lullaby. Then an idea came into her mind, if words calmed them down, then perhaps a song can bring them to sleep. She thought about a song that her mother used to sing to her. Using the forest sounds as her guide, she lets the words come out of there own.

_"Little child, be not afraid"_

Hiccup and Toothless both opened there eyes slowly and looked at Aunty as she continues her song with her eyes closed.

_"The rain pounds harsh against the glass"  
"Like an unwanted stranger"  
"There is no danger"  
"I am here tonight"_

The hatchlings slowly calmed down as the soft and sweet words continued on by Aunty.

_"Little child"  
"Be not afraid"  
"Though thunder explodes"  
"And lightning flash"  
"Illuminates your tearstained face"  
"I am here tonight"_

She wipes the tears for there faces with her claw making sure not to leave a scar behind.

_"And someday you'll know"  
"That nature is so"  
"This same rain that draws you near me"  
"Falls on rivers and land"  
"And forests and sand"  
"Makes the beautiful world that you see"  
"In the morning"_

She remind the hatchlings that nature cries from time to time and that rain comes to the land and gives birth to plants and live.

_"Little child"  
"Be not afraid"  
"The storm clouds mask your beloved moon"  
"And its candlelight beams"  
"Still keep pleasant dreams"  
"I am here tonight"_

Hiccup and Toothless always look at the moon and Mother would sing them a song and tell stories about dragons that became stars in the sky.

_"Little child"  
"Be not afraid"  
"The wind makes creatures of our trees"  
"And the branches to hands"  
"They're not real, understand"  
"And I am here tonight"_

Even the wind that they are so used to when there up flying can be violent at times.

_"And someday you'll know"  
"That nature is so"  
"This same rain that draws you near me"  
"Falls on rivers and land"  
"And forest and sand"  
"Makes the beautiful world that you see"  
"In the morning"_

Toothless was sleeping, curled close to Aunty. Hiccup was slowly drifting to sleep, refusing to go just yet. Aunty's memories flash before her eyes about the many times her mother song her this song and how it is that she now uses to calm down two Night Furies. The most feared dragon species known throughout the world.

_"For you know, once even I"  
"Was a little child"  
"And I was afraid"  
"But a gentle someone always came"  
"To dry all my tears"  
"Trade sweet sleep the fears"  
"And to give a kiss goodnight"_

_"Well, now I am grown"  
"And these years have shown"  
"Rain's a part of how life goes"  
"But it's dark and it's late"  
"So I'll hold you and wait"  
"'til your frightened eyes do close"_

She looks at them and puts a smile on her face.

_"And I hope that you'll know"  
"That nature is so"  
"This same rain that draws you near me"  
"Falls on rivers and land"  
"And forests and sand"  
"Makes the beautiful world that you see"  
"In the morning"_

Aunty got surprised when Hiccup started to sing with her in her sleepy state but got over it quickly and continued the song.

_"Everything's fine in the morning"  
"The rain will be gone in the morning"  
"But I'll still be here in the morning"_

Once the song was over Hiccup was off in wonderland together with her Brother, Toothless. Aunty smiled at the sleeping forms, but mostly about Hiccups singing voice. She had a natural talent that not even she knew off, sure she had the knowledge of humans and that some of them could sing, she wasn't aware that Hiccup could sing at all. She wonders if her friend knew about it, she'll ask her later, if she comes back at all.

The storm continued on and Aunty was asleep with the hatchlings. Slowly the storm calmed down until only rain was left behind. It kept raining all night and Mother came by to see her hatchlings asleep close to Aunty. She was exhausted, tired and wounded from her battle with the dragons. She didn't want to wake up her children and so walked to her cave, but before she could make a turn a soft voice, almost a whisper, caught her attention.

"I see your back." Mother turned around and made eye contact with Aunty.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was asleep. 'till I heard you descending from the sky." Aunty didn't get up. She remained there unmoving from her spot and her jaw wasn't even moving much to disturb the sleeping hatchlings.

"I forgot that you have such great hearing. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Nonsense. Even though I have great hearing it can be a bit annoying sometimes." the last she said with a bit of anger in it.

"I will pick them up tomorrow, if that is okay with you" Mother changed the topic to her hatchlings. She didn't want to wake them up in the middle of the night and walk all the way back to there cave.

"It's okay." Aunty said with a smile on her face. "While your here can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away Aunty. Is this about Hiccup?" Mother accepted her request but she had a feeling that it was about Hiccup.

"Did you know that Hiccup could sing?" Mother's eyes most have gotten wide as dishes. She was surprised by that.

"No, I didn't know that. Why? Did she sing with you during the times she stayed here?" She never thought that Hiccup could sing let alone would.

"She song today, when a storm came by. The both of them were scared but once I sang the calmed down and near the end Hiccup sang with me. It was beautiful. She has such a wonderful voice, a voice filled with hopes and dreams." once Aunty told Mother her story she was so surprised that she didn't know what to say.

"Why don't you encourage her into singing more often. It will do her good." Aunty snapped her friend out of her thoughts.

"Your right. I will talk to her in the morning. Sweet dreams, my little ones." with that said she walked to her cave and fell asleep.

Back in the present, Mother was looking at Hiccup sleeping in the cave with her brother close to her. She remembered how surprised Hiccup and Toothless were when she said that Hiccup could sing. Toothless tried for a bit but he needed a bit of practice, a lot of practice but it worked out in the end. Every time they were alone or there was something to celebrate over Hiccup would sing. Toothless didn't sing with the other dragons only to Hiccup or his Mother. He once was caught singing at the river and the other hatchlings mocked him, he taught them a lesson of course and since then he refused to sing in front of others, only on special occasions.

Mother looks at the make shift forge that the humans called and remembered how Hiccup sneaked in the viking village without being noticed. She also remembers the conversation she had with Aunty about interacting with humans.

"NO! No, no, no. absolutely not! I refuse to do that to her, Aunty." Mother was outraged when Aunty told her about visiting a human village filled with vikings. Aunty explains to her why.

"Hiccup needs to know how humans look like and where her origins comes from. Its important for her development." Aunty tries to reason with her but al her attempts were hopeless.

"No, Aunty. I don't want her in _that_ village. You know what they do to us dragons. They kill us for sports." Mother was spacing back and fort in front of Aunty, trying to keep Hiccup away from them.

"Sweetie, you know as well as I do that Hiccup is part human." Aunty reminded her friend about what she once was and still is.

"She needs to know and learn new things from the village and it can't be done here in the woods with the other dragons. I know that village has killed many dragons, but the truth is you can't always be here to protect her. Sooner or later she will discover that village on her own with or without Toothless." she spoke with concern in her voice. Mother stopped pacing and looked into Aunty's eyes to find a different way, but she couldn't find it. With a deep sigh she nodded her head, accepting her defeat.

"Alright. Ill talk to her when she gets back from collecting berries." and with that she flied to her cave.

Meanwhile Hiccup and Toothless were out berry hunting. It was an activity that they had gotten used to. They would always make a game out of it in who will spot the berry bush the fastest and keeping a score every time they played it.

"Found one!" Hiccup shouted behind a tree. Toothless came running to her and saw the berries, although these weren't ripe yet.

"There not ripe yet." Toothless pointed out.

"So, a berry bush is a berry bush. You can't deny that."

"True. What is the score?" Toothless asked.

"Let's see." Hiccup puts the bag of berries down and grabbed a sketchbook from her makeshift vest and opened it.

"The score is now Hiccup 20, Toothless..." she said cocky, but that changed when she saw Toothless's score.

"Sigh, 21." she said with a heavy sigh.

"Yes! I'm still the best"

"Don't get so overconfident about it. I can still beat you." Hiccup said as she puts her sketchbook away.

"Really? If I remember correctly I was the one who defeated you last time and the time before that and before that as well."

"Okay, okay. I get it! You oversized lizard, it's not like you won a battle of who gets the most fish." she said with sarcasm. Hiccup examined the bush and continued onwards. They went a bit deeper into the forest to find more berries. Hiccup was humming a tone and Toothless followed shortly.

After a few minutes of walking, climbing and searching they couldn't find a single berry bush. They could smell a different odor in the ground, trees, bushes and air. An odor they are not familiar with. They explore a bit and are getting closer to the source, an open area with strange wooden trees and creatures they have never seen before.

The creatures are walking on there hind legs, just like Hiccup, and they wear clothes, just like Hiccup, and they talk loud and aggressive to each other. Hiccup's curiosity got the best of her as she walks closer to inspect them, Toothless yanks her behind some bushes and trees.

"Are you insane!" he whisper and yells at her.

"You can't just walk in there like that. Those creature are dangerous." said with concern and warning at the same time.

"Toothless, look at them." she point to a random creature.

"These creature walk and dress like me." and them puts her hand, that she pointed at a creature, to her chest.

"So? Nothing about that." Toothless said as if not interested or caring.

"Toothless, please. This could be were I was born from. I have to ask." Hiccup got up but was pushed down by Toothless's paw and it stayed there.

"I'm not letting you go to that place. It's not safe, especially at day time." Toothless looks up to emphasise his point and Hiccup nods in agreement.

"Will come back at night and maybe explore it." Hiccup said with confident in her voice and expression. They both walked back into the forest before any of those creature could see them

"Maybe." Toothless whispers to himself as he looks back at the strange trees.

At the cave, Mother was resting from her flight, her mind occupied with explaining Hiccup about the village, the raids and her origin.

'What should I tell her?' she was distracted by movement in the bushes and out came her hatchlings.

"We're back, Mother!" they said in unison. Mother hugged them and went for lunch. After lunch Mother wanted to speak with Hiccup alone in the cave and sent Toothless to catch new fish for tonight.

"Mother, what is it you want to tell me about?" Hiccup said with a bit of fear in her voice. She knew her Mother well and when she wanted to speak with them separately that usually means that they were in trouble.

"You're not in trouble, Hiccup. Its something I want you to know before I tell Toothless about it." she walked to her spot in and sat down, Hiccup followed shortly.

"Do you remember the times that I told you that you were part human and part dragon?" she asked with a question.

"Why, yes. You told me that a few years ago. Why? Is there some new change I should be worrying about?"

"No, sweetie." Mother assured her.

"It's about time that I show you where you came from." she said with a heavy sigh in the middle of it.

"Where I came from? You mean those strange trees at the end of the forest?" Hiccup was confused and worried about the answer that she was about to get.

"Strange trees at the end of th-" Mother spoke to herself when realisation came rushing in like lightning.

"You mean you have spotted the village! When? How?" she nearly shouted her lungs out. Hiccup flinched from her spot and backed away a bit.

"I-I-I didn't mean to! Please don't be mad! I-I promise I won't do it again!" Hiccup was close to crying. Mother held her anger at bay and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

"I'm sorry to." they both had there eyes closed during there embrace together. Mother was the first to break the hug.

"What do you mean your sorry? I was the one who yelled at you."

"I know, but I'm sorry for spotting the strange trees and creatures at the end of the forest." Hiccup said while looking at her Mother's eyes.

"Tell me. How long have you found that village."

"Those strange trees are a village? Me and and Toothless found them a few hours ago." Mother was rather surprised that they have found it. Aunty was right, sooner or later they would find that village. She could no longer hide it from her.

"Hiccup, tonight we go to that village and I will show you your next step." she said with confident.

"Next step?"

"To learn to become a human." Hiccup's eyes were grown wide and she hugged her Mother tight around her neck saying 'thank you' every time. She explained to Hiccup what those creature were and what they all do in the village. She kept the part out of that they kill dragons for sport. By the time they were done, Toothless came back with the catch for tonights diner, three baskets full of fish. Mother explained the same things she told to Hiccup to Toothless and that they would go visit it tonight. All three of them took a quick nap before nightfall arrived.

Night time arrived and the Night Fury family were flying in the air side by side, Mother at the centre, Hiccup on her left and Toothless on her right. All three landed silently and walked to the village without making a sound or move from the bushes. They soon arrived and most of the vikings were asleep. Hiccup was excited that she could explore something new and learn new things at the same time.

"Remember, Hiccup. Keep your distance from the vikings, don't let them see you and only grab what you think you can grab, understand?" Hiccup nodded her head wildly.

"Toothless, you and I stay here and keep an eye out." Toothless wasn't happy about it and wanted to go with Hiccup but then again if a viking spots a dragon in there village they would sound the alarm.

"Okay." he said with annoyance. Hiccup nearly sprinted to the nearest house and poked her head in the open doorframe. There was no one inside and she got exploring what she thought could be useful to her. One the main floor there was, a table, some chairs, a fire pit and some cabinets. She wasn't interested in any of them, so she went upstairs using the stairs, her wings bummed into a beam but not loud enough to cause an alarm. On the first floor she found a few rooms with beds, chests and cabinets. She went snooping in the chest and found a book with strange drawings on it, a thin wooden object with pointed splinters in a single line and a round shiny object with twine on the end of it tied in a knot. She puts it into her bag and moved to another room to find other object but found nothing, she walks out of the room and hears a creaking sound, she freezes on the spot and her ears are on full alert. She hears noise and back up slowly into the last room. The noise comes closer as it comes up the stairs, Hiccup sees the viking slowly entering the room that she found the object and waits till the viking is out of sight. She sneaks her way down stairs and goes out the way she came. She lets go of her breath that she had hold in and walks to a different house.

She went from house to house but found little to none of interest, a few new clothes here and there but that was just it, down was a stone circle with some wooden construction on it, she takes a peak and sees water.

'This most be where there store there water.' she thought to herself. Suddenly she hears a loud heavy noise, she looks and hears with her eyes and ears where it was coming from and found the source. It was a strange house with a bigger door and the windows were open. She got closer and could feel the heat coming out of it. Smoke was coming from a stone mountain like a volcano, she could see a shadow beating something and went inside to see a big viking using a tool that was a part of his arm on a piece of something, he grunting as if he was mad or angry. He also had a strange foot, it was made of wood and looked small compared to his other foot. Her curiosity got the better of her and she knocks a barrel over with the same strange items in it. It made a clatter and she hides behind a fabric that was hanging between the door. The big viking stopped what he was doing and looked around but found nothing. He walked to the barrel and spoke in a strange language that Hiccup had never heard of and puts the barrel back in it's place along with the items. He took one more look around and called it a day. Once the big viking was gone Hiccup waited a few more minutes before she went out and inspected the strange house. She saw objects hanging on the wall, tools she never saw before and a fire pit that was warmer than the others. She hugged the fire pit but it proved to be a little to hot for her and she let go of it. On the side of the fire pit was a strange object made of wood and some leather in a zigzag pattern. She touches it and it moved a bit and out of the fire pit came flakes of burning ashes. She saw it and played for a bit until they were gone. She pulled it a few times and more flakes came, once she was done playing she grabbed a bunch of items and puts them in her bag such as tools, leather, twine, needles and colorful objects. She walked back to the forest without being spotted and Toothless licked her in the face, covering her with his saliva.

"Toothless, stop. That tickles." she said between laughs.

"Don't ever stay in there so long. I was worried sick." Toothless responded.

"We were all worried that that viking would have caught you in his home as well as in that forge." Mother said with concern in her eyes.

"Is that what it's called, a forge." Hiccup said with enthusiasm in her eyes.

"Did you find something good?" Toothless sniffed the bag while wagging his tail with excitement.

"I found a lot of things, especially at the forge. Look." she opens the bag and pulls out a strange tool that the big viking was using moments ago.

"What is it. It smell like coals and something else." Toothless sniffed the item from top to bottom.

"Lets talk to Aunty in the morning and see what she has to say. Mmm." The hatchlings nodded in agreement, Hiccup puts the tool away and the three of them flew back home.

Back at the present, Mother was still looking at the forge with a smile on her face.

'You told her what the tools and items were used for. She got she excited that she wanted to build her own forge and started to create her own things. Like, how did you called it, fishing nets? Anyway, she continued every day with Toothless in building something new, it didn't take long before the other dragons came by to see what she was up to. It took a whole day of explaining to them but thanks to your help we were able to keep the peace.' she looks at the starts with halve open eyes.

'I remember that Hiccup made you that special gear so that you could fly again.' she laughs a little.

'Oh, that look on your face was priceless really, but it saddens us all that you lost your flight.'

A ten year old Hiccup was in her forge making something with metals, leather and fur. She was hammering away with the hot metal object before she quenched it in cold water. Toothless was sitting at his spot in the corner of the fire pit making sure that its fire came burning.

"Are you almost done with that, Hiccup?" Toothless said with a whine.

"Patience, Toothless. It's almost done." Hiccup inspected the object, puts it next to the rest of the gear and starts assembling it together.

After a few minutes of work the contraption was done. She put some leather around it and the both of them walked out of the forge together side by side.

When Aunty explained what the objects where being used for and how the process of making something called metal, she immediately started building her own forge next to there home. A few months ago there was an earthquake and a part of the mountain opened a new cave. In that new cave Hiccup builded her forge. With the help of Toothless it was done in a weeks time. Hiccup started reading the strange markings in the books she found, Aunty taught her the best she could but it turned out really good. One day Hiccup went to the village alone and she could translate what they were saying, she kept studying them until she mastered it. As of the forge it took her a lot of trail and error 'till she could make her first piece of metal. After that she wrote everything done in her sketchbook.

Mother grabbed two basket of fish from the deep part of the cave and brought them to the entrance of the cave. Hiccup and Toothless came walking shortly.

"Hey, Mother. We're back." Toothless said in a happy tone.

"I can see that. What do you have there, Hiccup. A new invention?" Mother responded with a happy tone of herself.

"It's a gift for Aunty." Hiccup said with a small hint of pride in her voice as she holds the invention in her arms.

"Can we go to Aunty's place, Mother. Please!" Toothless pleaded with his big eyes for extra effect.

"Of course we can go to Aunty's."

"Yes!" they both said in unison.

"After we have had lunch." there stomachs were growling and they all grabbed some fish from there baskets, a hand and paw full of berries, and enjoying the sun on there skins.

Aunty was out of her cave but she was rather tired today. Her color was losing its color and she didn't walk much lately, she didn't even had the strength to fly anymore. In short, she was getting old and all the dragons saw the signs that she wasn't going to live much longer. It never bothered Aunty much, sure she knew she was getting old, but she always put a smile on her face and continued on with her live as if it was nothing.

The Night Fury family landed a few wings from Aunty and walked to her. Hiccup was the first to respond with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Aunty! How are you feeling today?" she was holding her invention behind her back to surprise Aunty.

"I feel good today, sweetie. How about you? Any nightmares lately? Or some new object you found?" Aunty's voice was getting weak. There were days that she hardly spoke at all, today was a good day.

"No, I didn't have any nightmares and I don't have any new object to show you, but I did made you something." she placed her invention on the ground and unrolled it to reveal a harness.

The harness was made from strong steel, Gronckle iron as Hiccup called. A few piece were bended into shape, a few of the bended piece had rings attached to it. There was reenforced leather all around with furs, the purpose of the harness was holding the dragon in place. On the rings were ropes attached that were 10 meters long and at the ends a series of knots.

Aunty examined the harness closely and found it a bit strange that she would make something like this. It wasn't to put a dragon on the ground, it wasn't meant to hurt them, it even wasn't something to cause pain. She was stumped.

"Hiccup, what is this contraption?" Aunty said it without showing a hint of fear. She was curious about it but she also was a bit feared about the answer.

"This is a flying harness, Aunty. I made it for you." Hiccup placed a hand on the harness.

"A flying harness?" she was even more confused than before.

"Mhmm. I made it from Gronckle iron to give it strength but also to make it light. The leather is reenforced together and I put furs on it to give it some softness to it. The rope is for the dragons that will lift you up so that you can fly with us in the sky." she showed it with enthusiasm and hand signs to Aunty. The other dragons got curious and liked the idea so far.

"She put a lot of effort into making it for you." said Mother next to Hiccup. The dragons roared for Aunty to try it on and to fly with them. Aunty gave a small sigh and allowed it.

Within minutes everyone was in the sky, circling the clearing for a bit. Aunty was being carried by a few Gronckle, some of them were her own hatchlings but they left the nest long ago. Now they only came to visit her every now and then. Aunty's wings flapped like the other dragons but more slowly, she felt the wind in her face and the sound of other dragons around her. She didn't felt old or weak, in the air she felt strong and alive, like a dragon. Hiccup came flying next to her and they talked a little bit about the harness and how she felt.

"Hiccup, this is the most beautiful gift a dragon could ever have. Thank you." Aunty let a tear drop from her face, she was so happy to be in the sky and to forget that she was old. They all stayed in the sky 'till sundown and landed Aunty gently down, she didn't bother of unstrapping the harness and Hiccup didn't mind at all. Aunty thanked Hiccup ones more before they left for home, she went to her cave and recalled her memories, from the time she was a hatchling to finding her mate, having hatchlings of her own, being caught and locked away for training purposes, learning everything she could about vikings and there way of life. The moment she saw an opening and escaped her prison, going back to her home, meeting the Night Fury and her mate to teaching Hiccup new things. She closed her eyes as the memories kept coming to her, one after another. In her thought she thanked every dragon she had met and wished them a good and happy life.

The next morning everything was quite, not a bird was singing there lovely tune or the wind brisling the leafs of the trees. The atmosphere was different for everyone, it felt cold and heavy. The dragons from yesterday were gathering at Aunty's cave, her hatchlings holded there heads low, for there mother was gone. The Night Fury family came to and everyone place Aunty's favourite flowers, the Spring Starflower.

It was a light blue flower that had tree petals overlapping another tree petals on top. It's stem was a dark green.

Once every dragon laid there flower near Aunty, they all stayed close to each other and bowed there head in respect of her knowledge and wisdom, but mostly her kind and caring spirit. They were about to leave when Hiccup began to sing.

_"Is it a kind of dream"  
"Floating out on the tide,"  
"Following the river of death downstream,"  
"Oh, is it a dream?"_

Toothless song the next verse and they were rather surprised to hear him sing in front of the other dragons.

_"There's a fog along the horizon,"  
"A strange glow in the sky,"  
"And nobody seems to know where you go,"  
"And what does it mean?"  
"Oh, is it a dream?"_

The Night Fury family then began singing the chorus together and slowly everyone joined in.

_"Bright eyes,"  
"Burning like fire."  
"Bright eyes,"  
"How can you close and fail?"  
"How can the light that burned so brightly"  
"Suddenly burn so pale?"  
"Bright eyes."_

They closed there eyes and let the sound of the forest make its music for them. Everyone remembered Aunty when they first met her, some in awkward situations. Then Mother began to sing.

_"Is it a kind of shadow,"  
"Reaching into the night,"  
"Wandering over the hills unseen,"  
"Or is it a dream?"_

The next dragon that song the next verse was Red, but he had trouble holding his tear back.

"_There's a high wind in the trees,"  
_"_A cold sound in the air,"  
_"_And nobody ever knows when you go,"  
_"_And where do you start,"  
_"_Oh, into the dark? "_

Everyone began singing the chorus in unison, they all let there tears flow from theres eyes but kept on singing for Aunty.

_"Bright eyes,"  
"Burning like fire."  
"Bright eyes,"  
"How can you close and fail?"  
"How can the light that burned so brightly"  
"Suddenly burn so pale?"  
"Bright eyes. "_

Hiccup saw the last part of the chorus.

_"Bright eyes,"  
"Burning like fire."  
__"Bright eyes,"  
__"How can you close and fail?"  
__"How can the light that burned so brightly"  
__"Suddenly burn so pale?"  
__"Bright eyes."_

Hiccup landed on her knees and let her tears fall of her face and land on the ground. Soon everyone left Aunty's cave and spent the rest of there day with each other. Holding on her memories. When night came everyone was asleep except Mother, she was out of her cave and looked at the starry sky. She then heard a voice in her head, it was Aunty, she was thanking her for the song. With a smile on her face she went into her cave and sleep took over.

'That was the saddest day of our lives, Aunty.' Mother looked at the sky. The stars rarely change but she knew that Aunty was with the other dragons, she could feel it in her heart.

'Your departure, was expected, but it didn't bother you much, hmm.' she walked from her spot to a nearby lake and drank some of it. The moon and stars were shinning on the lake and the wrinkles from the lake created waves over the moon making strange shapes as it bounced of the edge and back. She then walked back to her cave to take some sleep when she saw a basket of red flowers.

'Hehe, oh, how could I forget the time you two went in searching for this flower.' she grabbed one with her paw and brought it close to her nose, inhaling its sweet scent.

The sky was clear and the winds were calm, the birds and critters were making there music. In the sky there were two black dots flying high, no, they were falling from the sky.

"Woooooooooho, yeah." Hiccup spread her wings on time before she hit the water. She flew back up and landed on an stone pillar.

"See if you can beat that, Toothless!" Hiccup shouted at her brother who was going fast. He spread his wings and the water spread creating a v-shape. He flew fast towards Hiccup and rocketed skywards, splashing some of the seawater on her. He slowed his flight and landed next to Hiccup with a big smile on his face.

"Show off." Hiccup responded.

"Well, I don't know about you but aren't we suppose to be collecting fish?" this got Hiccup's attention as she searches for the baskets that they had left behind before they went on a dare flight.

"Oh no, we left them at the fishing spot! Come on Toothless. We can still make it if we hurry." They both jumped in the air and flew to the island of Berk.

The hatchlings were now 13 years of age and both had a growth spurt but it was obvious that Toothless was bigger than Hiccup.

Once they were in the forest, Hiccup smelled a sweet odor in the air and stopped mid-flight. Toothless knocked in on her and the went crashing down in the bushes. Toothless walked out of the bushes first with an angry look on his face.

"Why did you stop mid flight, sis!" Hiccup showed up after him. "We could have landed with severe wounds and don't get me started on explaining to Mother." Toothless stopped pacing back and fort and look at Hiccup for an answer.

"I'm sorry, Toothless. I got distracted." she apologised while rubbing her arm. They both had a few cuts and bruises but nothing severe.

"Distracted by what? There is nothing out there which can distract us on our flight."

"Didn't you smell it?"

"Smell what? A dead bird. Nothing new about that." Toothless said sarcastic to Hiccups question.

"Not that you overgrown lizard! It was a sweet smell coming from that direction." she pointed west, from where they were coming it was south.

"It's properly nothing. Come on, Mother is not going to be happy if we're late." Toothless didn't bother where the smell was coming from or how it smelled like. He just wanted to go to the fishing spot and go home for lunch. Was that to much to ask?

"I'm going to look for it. You wanna come with me?" Hiccup was slowly spreading her wings to take off with our without him.

"Sigh, fine." and with that they both flew towards the sweet smell.

Hiccup leads the way since she was the one who noticed it first and Toothless was flying next to her but he couldn't smell the sweet sent at all. It had taken a good hour before Toothless decided to quite and had toward home.

"Sorry, Hiccup but this is stupid." he stopped mid flight.

"We've been looking for over an hour now and we haven't found a single damn thing. I'm going." he turned and went straight to home. Hiccup continued on without Toothless and was beginning to doubt herself and this sweet smell. She shortly landed on a cliff with green grass that was overlooked the sea.

"Why did I follow something stupid that would lead me to nowhere?" she questioned herself.

"Toothless was right. Maybe it was just something that I smelled and past on without leaving a trace." she kept talking to herself for a little while until the odor returned and it was stronger, as if she was close. She looked around and found a small red flower with three yellow stamens in it. She got closer and the odor hit her in the nose like a tornado, it smelled so sweet.

"I found it" she whispered before she shouted to the world in triumph. "Yes, I found it!" Then all the red flowers were starting to open up, all leaving the same sweet odor to her. She rolled around the flower, purring along the way. She let some petals stick on to her hair and vest. She plucked a flower and puts it into her hair. Then she walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down, overlooking the sea as the sun shined upon the ocean.

Mother and Toothless were looking for Hiccup and she wasn't happy how Toothless few off on his own and came back with baskets of fish. She hit him on the head with her tail and asked where his sister went. He told her that she went looking for this sweet smell in the west and that is what they were doing, following Hiccup's scent to the west. It didn't take long before they had find her at the edge of a cliff.

"Hiccup!" Mother shouted to her and Hiccup looked up from her position with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Mother!" she waved at her and they both landed. "Toothless." she said in a monotone voice.

"Hiccup." Toothless responded in the same monotone voice before Mother went her way.

"Why did you go by yourself, Hiccup! You know that I want you both save and sound back at home. If something happens to ether of you who knows what I will do." Mother was having a small panic attack as she was pacing back and fort mumbling about the possible things that could have happened. Hiccup snapped her out of her panic by hugging her and she calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry, Mother. It wont happen again, I promise." she stayed there for a moment when Mother smelled the flowers on her. She loved it, her muscles relaxed and she closed her eyes to sniff them again.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Toothless walked closer to Mother to see why she was sniffing Hiccup all of a sudden.

"I don't know? Something smells sweet and it relaxes me."

"Oh, does are the flowers that I smelled awhile ago. See, Toothless." she showed them the flower field and Toothless could now smell it to. It was haven to his nostrils, he just wanted to keep sniffing it and roll in it, he purred just by the thought alone.

"So this is what you smelled back then. It's heavenly, Hiccup. What is it?" Toothless asked Hiccup.

"I don't know." she looked at Mother. "Mother, do you know what these flowers are?"

"Oh yes, Hiccup. I do know these flowers. I had forgotten them when we came here for the first time." Mother opened her eyes and looked at the field. The flowers were waving with the wind, letting there odor fly into the world.

"These flowers are known as dragon flowers. They have this sweet aroma in them that makes any sore dragon feel relaxed." Hiccup most have put up the biggest grin on her face as Mother told what these flowers were.

"Lets bring some to our place. That way, we always have them close by." Hiccup plucked a few random flowers and puts them into her bag.

"I'm afraid that won't do, Hiccup. You see these flowers grow only ones every two years. Plucking them now and planting them somewhere else is not possible. They need this place for it is the best place for them to grow on." Mother knew Hiccup wanted to bring back as many as possible but it couldn't be done.

"Tell you what. You and Toothless can come back here anytime you want, as long as you give me a heads up. Deal?"

"DEAL!" they both said in unison as they hugged Mother. Hiccup only took those she had in her bag and the whole family flew back to there cave for a long waited lunch.

Mother opened her eyes and puts the flower done in the basket. She walked to her spot, sat down and closed her eyes as she drifted into slumber. Unbeknown to them, a dragon spirit walked by the Night Fury family and looked at them with a smile on her face. Aunty kept a watch for them as she saw they were all into a peaceful dream.

'Thank you for everything, my dear. For if it wasn't for you, this child would have never seen life at all. I only helped you so far. Now it is time that she most find her place in life, but it can wait for a little while.' she turned around and walked to the lake as she slowly vanishes into nothing.

'After all, she wasn't alone when she saw your eyes. Hehe' a star blinked at the sky as the Night Fury family continued to sleep. Aunty who now keeps an eye an them will always guide them in the right direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Play Time

It's morning on the Isle of Berk and the vikings were busy rebuilding there homes from last night. The ravage the dragons had done was immense, most of the homes had to be demolished in order to build a new one. The village elder, Gothi, was preparing potions, ointments and herbal tea to heal the wounded men and women. She had to do some surgery on some of them like arms, hands, legs, feet and scars. The village blacksmith, Gobber, was also busy crafting weapons and household items.

Gobber is a large man with prosthetics on his left arm and right leg. He has a blond knotted moustache, brown pants with a belt buckle that is made of rope and a piece of bone he once found long ago. A brown vest with a grey sleeveless shirt and one leather boot.

Every viking left there broken, bended or blunt weapons at Gobbers for repair. Some of the weapons were salvage, others weren't and would be used to either make a new weapon or a household item. For Gobber it didn't mind, he had a keen eye when it comes to crafting something. Yes, every viking was busy, even the chief, Stoick. It was his job to keep the village together and making sure that they would survive long enough for the winter arrives. A few grey hairs had shown up on his head and beard but he was still strong and young even before he became a chief. He stopped by at Gobbers place for a small talk.

"Gobber, how you'll holding up." Stoick says with a hint of worry in his voice but he kept it hidden from his old friend.

"Same as every other day." Gobber responded with sarcasm in his voice while pounding to unbend the weapon back in it's old shape.

"Good." Stoick rubbed his hands together and looked at the many barrels of weapons that needed to be done for the day. He got worried that Gobber wouldn't make it for today.

"Gobber? I've been thinking lately and I thi-" Stoick couldn't finish his sentence when Gobber responded with anger in his voice.

"Stoick, don't, even, go, there!" Pointing his prosthetic hammer at Stoick. "I told you it many times. I. Don't. Need. A. Apprentice!" He pointed it straight into Stoick's chest to emphasise his point.

"Gobber, look at this." Stoick sighed and pointed at the barrels of weapons that needed to be fixed. "You can't keep this up forever! You need an apprentice. It the only way."

"You can't change my mind Stoick. No matter how hard you try, I can manage it perfectly." Gobber said with confident in his voice as he crosses his arms to his chest. "Besides, the only person that has come to work here is me and only me."

"What about Fishlegs? I thought he wanted to learn about blacksmithing?" Stoick questioned Gobber for he didn't seem sure if it was true.

"Pfff." Gobber responded with a wave of his hand and looking the other way. "That boy has a great mind, for that I' sure, but he is very insecure about himself. He wasn't fit to be here in the first place, so I send him away." Gobber turned his back to Stoick and went further to his work.

"Perfect." Stoick rolled his eyes and gave his final sentence before he went off. "Get yourself an apprentice and I don't even think about saying you can manage it on you're own. The work is piles up and you barely sleep these days." Gobber looked at Stoick and admits his defeat.

"Okay. I'll get myself an apprentice." With triumphant on his face Stoick left his friend to do some of his own business. 'till it hit him why he went to Gobbers in the first place.

"Have you seen the teens around? There not doing there chores, again."

"Sorry, haven't seen them. Maybe you should look in the forest? They could be fighting a dragon." Stoick face slapped himself and went running to the forest to find them and punish them for there disobedience.

(line break)

The forest of Berk, a dense place where pine trees are sticking out of the ground, triying with all there might to be the tallest and closest to the sky, boulders from different sizes holding each other for support near or in the lakes and rivers, bushes that grow there delicious, and sometimes deadly, berries and the green grass that covers most of the muddy ground. There are some fallen and rotten timber here and there but that is just mother nature doing her work.

The teens that Stoick mentioned are walking in the forest holding there own weapons. There is Snotlout who carries a club, Fishlegs who carries a hammer, Tuffnut and Ruffnut carry a double ended spear and Astir carries a double headed axe. Snotlout thinks he is the leader of the group and brags about it all the time, it is said that he will lead the village after Stoick's retirement. He has beavy arms but has the mind of a troll. Fishlegs is the tallest of the teens. He is very large in size, has incredible strength but is very timid and shy. He keeps his nose in books all the time and remembers them immediately. Tuffnut and Ruffnut are siblings, brother and sister. They were both born at the same day and are both incredibly stupid. They love to play pranks on each other or the village, making the villagers completely mad. They share the same looks but they do not share the same smells. Astir sees himself as the true leader of the group, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants and that is to become a dragon warrior. He is small build but can wield an axe like an adult. He constantly trains himself to become better, to become stronger than his _friends_, who only follow him because they worship him like a god.

"Are we there yet?" Ruffnut complains.

"Will you stop whining already? It's getting annoying, and your brother said that 5 minutes ago!" Snotlout was fed up with the twins and there constant annoying questions, in which they only snicker at each other.

"This would be a lot more helpful if you told us what it is you want to do, Snotlout?" Astir was not pleased and wanted an answer out of him, either by being friendly or by force, mostly by force. The group had been walking in the forest for a good two hours now and so far they haven't found nothing, whatever it is that they were looking for.

"Fine! I tell you guys." Snotlout turns around, looks his peers in the eyes and says with his arms crossed. "We're here, to kill, a dragon." The group looked at Snotlout with disbelieve, except Astir. For some reason he knew that it had something to do with killing a dragon. It was there sport, there drive, there everything that makes a viking, a viking.

"Have you lost your mind, Snotlout?!" Fishlegs nearly panicked after what Snotlout had said, did you know that he is afraid of dragons yet can memories there abilities and weaknesses. "We're not trained for this!" And here Fishlegs starts to panick and some a bunch of _usefull_ information to the group. "What if we get blasted by a dragon or eaten by a dragon or fall into a hole with no way out or-"

"Zip it Fishlegs! No one wants to hear what you have to say!" Fishlegs got a fist to the face by Snotlout and now his nose is bleeding.

"Look, all we have to do is find a dragon, kill it, take out it's heart, chop of it's head and bring it to the village. Its that easy! Everyone in the village will see that I'm the best dragon killer on Berk." Snotlout explains his plans and couldn't help but boost his ego at the top of it. Astir, who was listening on what Snotlout had to say while his arms were crossed, wasn't impressed at all.

"That is you big plan?" He said with disbelieve and an angry scowl on his face. "To go into the forest, where dragons come and go, to hunt and kill them, to boost your ego?" He had to contain himself while he got closer to Snotlout. Snotlout responded with a simple answer, which is yes, while holding his smile and thinking of the idea of him being the best. Astir pretty much lost his temper and started to wrestle him to the ground. The others only cheered, mostly Tuffnut and Ruffnut, but Fishlegs didn't know what to do and was in a conflict of himself to help them or to stay out of it.

(Line Break)

Hiccup and Toothless were flying in the air, gliding in a calm breeze and letting there worries out of there minds. There lives were very easy, the wake up whenever they feel like, they could eat all the fish and berries if they want to, swim the sea or lakes to warm up there muscles. It was heaven to be a dragon. Toothless wakes Hiccup up from her daydream in the sky by nudging her on the sides with his front paw.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty~. We got work to do." Hiccup opened her eyes and she smiled at her brother.

"Okay. Lets go catch ourselves some fish. I blast, you catch." Hiccup pointed to herself and then to Toothless about who does what.

"No way." Toothless disagrees with his sister as he nodded his head sideways. "I blast and you catch."

"Why do I have to catch? You have a bigger mouth then me. You do the catching." Hiccup made a very good point considering that Night Fury's have a bigger mouth when they grow and humans don't.

"You can use the fishing net better to capture the fish than I do. You do the catching."

"Fine! But next time you get to use the fishing net." Toothless smiles his toothless grin and they both plummeted down to the sea. Both ready to take action. Toothless prepares his flame and releases it just in time into the sea. The blast explodes and the fish fly sky high. Hiccup uses her acrobatic skills to capture most of the fish with the net and it was a success. The other fishes were being eaten by sea dragons, they didn't mind at all, it saves them some time in hunting.

"Lets go back to Mother, Hiccup. Then we can eat." Toothless's stomach was making some sounds that agreed with him.

"You are always hungry, you overgrown lizard." Hiccup shot a sarcasm at Toothless for his appetite in which Toothless eye rolled his sisters sarcasm. "and you can go back to Mother. I wanna pick some of the dragon flowers at the cliff."

"Hiccup, we still have does at home. There is no need to pick more." Toothless is always protective of his sister ever since she got beaten by Red. He is constantly watching over her and worries for her everytime she goes on an adventure on her own.

"Toothless, we've been over this and besides the dragon flowers at home didn't last very long. I need to get new ones for my project otherwise I have to wait another two years for them to bloom." Hiccup said while still holding the net in her hands, looking at Toothless. He didn't want her to go alone but he knew that she was stubborn, like he is.

"Okay, but at least let me come with you." Toothless was hoping to come along to see and smell the dragon flowers to relax himself a bit.

"Fine. Just don't destroy every flower when you land." Hiccup accepted his offer and the both of them went to the cliff, but first they needed to drop there catch in the cove where they could be at peace and hide from the other dragons when playing hide and seek. Once that was done they went to the cliff and it's dragon flowers.

It didn't take very long to get there since they already knew where it was when they were little. The cliff was always green during spring and summer and white during autumn and winter. But during the spring on a sunrise, the field is turned to red instead of green. The red dragon flowers always looked great when viewing in the sky. They landed just at the edge of the cliff and looked at the field and it's beauty. When the light breeze came into there faces, the scent was welcoming them and they felt happy and giddish, a shiver went down there spines of pure bliss. Hiccup opens her satchel, cuts a bunch of dragon flowers and puts them into her satchel. Toothless would sniff the flowers to find the ones with the most scent on it. Hiccup would cut that flower and put it into her satchel. They kept it going 'till it was full.

"Well, I guess that should be enough to make two bottles of them." Hiccup looked at how much they collected today.

"Yeah, maybe even three if were lucky." Toothless couldn't believe himself that they had that much collected in such a short time. Hiccup closed her satchel and she picked one dragon flower for herself and places it on her hair. It was a habit of hers that she would pluck a dragons flower and put it in her hair. She would always shine like the sun and feel happy about herself, that or it was the flower doing that, you could never tell. They jumped into the sky and went to grab there catch and go home, but something got Hiccup's attention, noises, loud noises.

"Hey, Toothless. Do you hear that?" Toothless perks his ears up to listen and he to can hear it.

"Yeah. What do you think it is? Another dragon?"

"No, these aren't dragon noises."

"Well, what are they then?" Toothless could always guess what creature it was but this was very vague to him.

"Vikings." When Hiccup mentions that word Toothless's eyes went into slids. "By the sound of it, they are arguing."

"That's our que to go home." Toothless didn't wanted to stay and see what happens next and used his snout to guide Hiccup the opposite direction. "Besides, Mother is probably worried about us." Hiccup did was protesting for she was interested in what they were doing out here. So she jumped and flew to the destination. Toothless let go of a sigh and went after her, he knew what came next, trouble.

As the two Night Fury's flew to the vikings they landed a few meters away from them. Hiccup went on all fours and sneaks from bush to bush to get a closer look. She gave a signal to her brother that he has to stay put and be quiet. Toothless didn't want to stay but he did as told and stayed behind the bush in which they landed. As Hiccup got closer she got to see the vikings and saw that they were playfighting. She could see that a young skinny man was on top of another bigger man and punching him in the face and in the gut with one hand while the other held the bigger mans neck in place. She look at the other vikings and could see that there were siblings, cheering? And the big guy wondering around trying to decide what to do. It didn't make sense to her much, so she kept looking and observing 'till the fight was over.

Astir went off of Snotnout and walked over him to his axe that he dropped during the fight. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut weren't happy that the fight was over so they picked on each other using words, that should last for a few hours. Fishlegs was releaved that it ended quickly, he didn't want that a stray dragon would surprise attack them out of nowhere. Snotlout picked himself up while holding his face to feel how bad it was.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Snotlout." Astir pointed his axe to Snotlouts chin and with an angry look in his eyes said those words to him in the face. Snotlout responded with a nod.

Hiccup wants to get a better view and climbs a tree, in the process snaps a twig. The young teens turned around with there weapons in there hands, ready to ambush whatever it was. Hiccup made a quick dash to the first branch and waited. A few needles from the tree were falling down and Astir looked up but could not se a thing. Hiccup made eye contact and did the most natural thing that came to her mind, run.

"Over there, go!" Hiccup jumped from brach to branch but Astir saw where it went and went after the dragon, the others following him. Toothless got angry and jumped into the sky to aid his sister from above. Hiccup dodged spears, hammers, clubs and an axe which all got stock in trees. The young teens were defenceless and Hiccup was not happy that they attacked her, so she was going to play a game of tag by using her plasma.

The young teens kept theres eyes up in the trees and Hiccup fired one shot after another when she could. Fishlegs was the smartest and went hiding behind a rock. The twins, for the first time were really scared out of there minds and went running back to the village. Snotlout didn't know what to do and went in circles. Eventually he got shot close to the foot and went flying into the bushes, he then ran like a child to his mother. Astir kept dodging the shot like a pro until he got to his weapon. He pulled it out of the tree and was waiting for the dragon to show itself. But Hiccup wasn't fooled so easily, true she was at her limit but she had fun doing so. Toothless shot a big blast at Astir and he too flew to the sky, longer than Snotlout, and landed in the bushes. Toothless looked Hiccup in the eyes with an angry scowl and she got the clue, they left the teen alone and went to get there stuff out of the cove back to Mother. On the flight to Mother Toothless was not happy, in fact he didn't looked or spoke to Hiccup at all. Hiccup felt guilty for keeping Toothless there so long and wanted to apologies to him but she didn't know what to do. Once they landed Mother was waiting for them inside the cave and she looks worried to her hatchlings. She stands up and approaches them with worry.

"Whats with the faces? Did something happen?" She asked with worry in her voice. Toothless responded instantly.

"Ask her." He dropped the net and walked inside the cave to his spot where he can be alone. Mother was confused about it and looked at Hiccup in the eye. Hiccup avoided eye contact.

"We... found some of... the dragon flowers." She tried to hide the concept by telling her about the flowers but Mother wasn't born yesterday and went straight to the point.

"Spit it out Hiccup. I don't have all day." Hiccup knew this wasn't going to work and blurred it straight out in one sentence.

" ." Mother couldn't understand a single word and looked dumbfounded by it all.

"Could you say that again, SLOWER this time."

"We heard some... vikings and... went and see what it was... about and... I got detected. They followed me and I... played a game of tag. I got to my limit and Toothless saved me. Thats it." Hiccup was fumbeling with her fingers while saying about the day and still avoiding eye contact. Mother facepawed herself, literally, thinking how stopped she must have been to get so close to a group of vikings and worrying her brother for that.

"Sigh, Hiccup. This sort of action is something I don't want. What if they had found you sooner or worst of all, killed you." Hiccup flinched at that last part. Mother kept a sternly look on her but it melted immediately into water.

"Hiccup, I don't want to keep doing this. I'm worried enough as it is with the two of you flying out there who knows where." Mother nozzles Hiccup with her snout trying to comfort her as best as she can.

"Promise me that you'll be careful next time." Hiccup nodded and sniffed her snot away with her sleave.

"Good. Now apologies to your brother and tell him that diner is ready." Hiccup walked inside the cave to Toothless. He was laying there on his belly facing his back at the entrance where Hiccup was. Hiccup hesitated first but she went forward.

"Uh, Toothless."

"What." Toothless wasn't happy about Hiccup's action today.

"I'm... I'm sorry... for getting myself into trouble." Hiccup didn't want to cry in front of Toothless. She was trying to hold herself together Toothless could already hear it wasn't going to hold.

"And why should I accept you're apology in the first place."

"Because... sniff... Because I acted stupid. I... sniff... I got us both into danger." Hiccup was close to breaking point. She closed her eyes and let a few tears out of her eyes. Toothless looked at his sister and felt sorry for her. This wouldn't have happened if she just listened to him. He got up and presses his snout to her cheek.

"I forgive you. Just promise me not to do that again." Toothless closed his eyes and Hiccup puts her hand on his head and thanked him for saving her live. Once that was over they all went to eat there diner in peace and looking at the sunset.

Meanwhile back in the forest, Astir wakes up from his nap in the bushes. He gets up, dusts himself off, grabs his axe and looks for any sign of that dragon. He wasn't a full fledge dragon killer but he knew what to do when it comes to battle. After a few minutes of walking he found a cavern where light was coming out. He enters the cavern and finds himself inside a cove.

'It feels... peaceful.' Astir looks at the view of the cove and finds on the ground burn marks. This got his attention and he went out of the cove to looks for a better way to enter the cove to study those marks. He finds one and walks inside. There he studies the burns but he also finds other things such as a bag of small tools, a fishnet, three empty basket and dragon scales. He picks up the dragon scales, they feel smooth on his skin and soft. He smells a sweet scent on one of the scales and wonders what it is. He puts the scales in his pocket and runs back to the village in the hopes of finding Fishlegs and asking him what type of dragon it is. But before he leaves he finds a red flower on one of the rocks, he picks it up, looks back at the cove and sprints to the village.

Once at the village he got bombarded with questions, where were you, how are you, are you wounded and so on and so fort. The healer Gothi was able to heal his wounds and he walked out of her hut to the village. At the great hall he found Fishlegs, reading a book about plants and herbs.

"Fishlegs." Fishlegs jumped almost out of his chair, he was so deep in his book he didn't knew that Astir was behind him.

"Jeez, Astir. Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Fishlegs grabs his chest to hold his heart close to him as a secrete item. This didn't bother Astir and he went on with his matter.

"I found a cove after you guys left me in the forest."

"Well- you- we-" He didn't got the time to make a sentence went Astir pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Fishlegs hands.

"I found these in the cove, dragon scales." Fishlegs eyes were shot open for he had never had the opportunity to examen one before. Sure he read them in back on how the fell on your skin and the colors but to actually hold one is something very different. He looked closer at the scales and cloud smell a distinct smell.

"They smell wear. This doesn't say in the book of dragons." Fishlegs spoke out loud to Astir as he examened them further.

"I know. Could you tell me what species it is." He didn't want the full details just the name was all he want. Fishlegs was puzzling with himself to find the right dragon species in his mind. He could't find one. Then he remembered that Gobber has a few dragon scales in his forge. He told the boy every little information that he knew, even about the...

"I think... I know, what dragon species it is." Fishlegs got pale when he found it inside his mind and he wished he didn't find out about it.

"Well, tell me. What species is it?" Astir wasn't the kind of person that got impatient, he had control of it, but his fist told otherwise.

"It's- It's." Fishlegs was stuttering about now. He couldn't control his nerves as Astir and the others did.

"Spill. It. Out." Astir spoke in a hush voice that only Fishlegs could hear. It is then that Fishlegs blurred it out of his mouth before he closed it with his hands.

"Night Fury." Astir also got pale but quickly dismissed it. He thanked Fishlegs, grabs the scales and puts it into his pocket. The next thing he grabbed was a red flower.

"What can you tell me about this." Astir placed the flower on the table and pointed it with his finger. Fishlegs knew the answer to that.

"Oh, thats a Red Beauty flower." and of course he tells _useful_ information about what it was an where to find it.

"It is said that the Red Beauties only grow ones every two years on Berk during the spring. They say that if you pick a Red Beauty by the stem and smell it you will have the luck of meeting he girl of you're dreams." Astir didn't care about the flower represents but what the name of it was. It did brought a question in his mind.

"What does a Night Fury want with a flower as this." Fishlegs corrected Astir by saying Red Beauty.

"I don't know why but I did heard from Trader Johan that dragon species go wild for this type of flower."

"What does it do to them?" Astir wanted to know if it would kill them.

"They become very relaxed and feel happy. So that I've been told." This was not what Astir wanted to hear. He grabbed the flower and walked away to his home to rest. It was there that he could think about what happened today. Following Snotlout into the forest to kill a dragon to boost his ego, beating Snotlout to the ground, following a dragon in the trees, get blasted by that dragon and get knocked out by it as well-. It then occurred to him that dragons don't hide in trees or bushes but show themselves in plane sight. And the shots that were fired at them were only a foot away from them as if it was some sort of game. Not to mention the flower that was left behind in the cove, along with the scales and equipment and tools. Tomorrow he goes back to the cove and investigate it further, if it's a person that lives there then that person is in great danger. Astir made a vow that he will kill the Night Fury and bring his family honour back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dragon**

The sun rises from the horizon, showing it's beautiful colors. The birds singing there songs, along with the Terrible Terrors in the colors of green, purple and sky blue. They sang there song off on a branch in one of the trees. Three small peddles were shot at there skulls and all three landed on there heads, temporarily down before flying away in a clumsy way.

A Night Fury woke up from there terrible song and was happy that that was over. No longer willing to go back to sleep, she stretched her legs to wake up the muscles and her wings. She looked at the sky and it was clear, not a single cloud was there. With a smile on her face she went to wake up her hatchlings of two, Hiccup and Toothless. The both of them were snuggling together breathing in a single motion. She didn't want to wake them up but she had to. It's a beautiful day and a lot needed to be done. She woke them up with her snout, nudging softly.

"Come on you two. Wake up. It's a beautiful day and there is a lot that needs to be done." she said with calmness in her voice as she stop and looked at them as they opened there eyes.

"Mother." Toothless groaned as he closed his eyes and puts his head in his wings to block out the light. "It's to early." he mumbled in his wings. Mother sighed as she rolled her eyes for her son. Hiccup tried to wake up but had trouble keeping her eyes open and trying to stand on her feet. She gave a big yawn as she stretch her arms and wings in the air.

"Do we have to get up at this time of day?" she asks her Mother before she stands up a bit wobbly.

"Hiccup, today is a good day and I want the two of you to do some chores for me." the moment she said that Toothless groaned at that, still refusing to wake up. Mother was looking at Hiccup when her son refused to do some chores, she looked at him with an unimpressed look on her face and whacked him with her tail on his head.

"Ow, what'd you'd that for?" Toothless complained as the put a paw on his head to sooth the pain. Hiccup hold a laugh but smiled at the small show.

"Because, there are chores to be done in and around our home." she said out flat with seriousness in her voice. Hiccup was a bit lost and replied about there home. Mother looked at her with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Mother, I'm sure it's not thaaaaaa..." Hiccup didn't finish her sentence as she looked around the cave and saw that the laundry had paled up, bones of fish and animals that were killed had collected in a corner, her forge tools were scattered on the table, the list goes on and on. Mother arced an eyebrow and Hiccup let out a nervous laugh. They were pretty busy and neglected there home to the point that it started to smell.

"You're right, Mother. A beautiful day and chores that needs to be done." Hiccup agreed with Mother as she scratched behind her head. Toothless let out a sigh and got up as well. Mother gave away orders in what each of them was going to do. Hiccup would clean up her forge and sort out the laundry, she was the only one using them. Toothless would clean up the bones by digging a hole and dumped them there. Mother would gather firewood, food and water for the day. Once Hiccup has done her chore of cleaning up the forge. She went to some of her inventions like the small dam she builded to collect fish. One gear needed to be replaced in order to open the floodgate. It showed signs of heavy rust on it and a couple of teeths were goen but was easily fixed with a new one. Mother came back with the supplies of the day. Everyone grabbed the laundry baskets and went to a nearby river to wash it. For the two dragons it was a bit of practice to make sure that they didn't ruin the clothes for Hiccup. It was hard enough to get the materials and fixing them everytime was endless.

Once the chores were done they all look filthy, from head to tail. Mother looked at her hatchlings and they needed a bath fast, before they entered there clean home.

"Now, that wasn't so hard now was it." she said with a bit of enthusiasm. The hatchlings looked happy that there home was clean from top to bottom.

"All that is left is a bath." Toothless closed his eyes because he doesn't always like a bath. Hiccup on the other claw needed on because she was not going back in the cave smelling like a yak. She grabs her basket of shampoo, sponge and clean clothes.

"I'll grab my stuff and go to the cove to clean up. You coming to Toothless." Toothless nodded and the both fly off to there cove where no other dragon, except Mother, would go to. It was close to the village of vikings but they don't know of its location. Mother went to the lake and washed the filth out of her. A few other dragons greeted her and started a conversation about everything.

Hiccup and Toothless landed in the cove. It still mesmerises them everytime they set foot on its soil. Hiccup walked to the lake, puts her basket done and started to take of her clothes. Toothless didn't bother with that because they had bath before and it never bothered him at all. He started to heat up the lake a bit to make it feel a bit warm for the both of them. Once Hiccup was done, she jumped and landed in the water with grace. Toothless mumbles show off to her when she reached to the surfaced. Toothless took a few steps back before he jumped into the lake like a cannonball. Hiccup laughed at it and they both played 'till they had enough.

Meanwhile back in the village of Berk. Astir wakes up by vikings shouting at each other and hammers hitting the nails and wood. He goes downstairs, eats his breakfast and cleans up his room from dirty laundry and weapons. He examins his axe and it needs to be sharpend, so the next thing on his list would be the forge where Gobber resides.

The walk to the forge wan't that far, during that time he got to see the village and how everyone was doing to help fix the village or people that lost there homes during the dragon raid.

Once at the forge, he sees that Gobber is working hard by fixing weapons, tools and creaty a supply of materials that are needed to fix homes. As for Gobber himself he looked tired and was close to collapsing from exhausting, he worked all night without taking a break.

'Maybe I should help him.' Astir thought to himself when he entered the forge and saw how he worked. Gobber turned around with a forged sword and landed it the bucket for cooling. He wiped the sweat from his brow with his only hand and looked at Astir.

"Hello Astir, what bring you here." Gobber asks with a bit of happyness in his voice but it was clear to Astir that he was getting tired of people demanding his request for fixing.

"Oh, nothing much yust a sharpening job, thats all." Astir showed Gobber the axe and the blacksmith examined it himself. He gave a nod and placed them with the rest of the weapons that needed to be sharpend. "Come back tonight, I'll have it ready by then." Gobber didn't looked at Astir and went back to work. Astir thanked Gobber and went on his way to whatever there is to do besides fixing homes.

'There most be something that I could do to pass the time, but what.' Astir was overlooking at the village from the stairs to the great hall. He spots his friends helping the village, well, mostly Fishlegs, Snotlout was showing off his muscles at the girls before a beam hits his head and the twins were off goofing around. When he looked back at Fishlegs thats when the conversation came back about the flower and the unknown dragon.

'What did Fishlegs say about the flower? A Red Beauty? And that it only grows once every five years?' Astir kept thinking about it for a little while before he made his deciscion of going back into the forest and find that flower again. So without any hesitation he got up and ran to the forest to find the last location that he remembers, the cove.

* * *

In the forest it was calm, the only sounds that were made were either dragons or birds and the wind blowing through the trees. Astir found the entrance to the cove very fast and went inside to find more of those flowers but before he could enter he hears a voice or more perticilure a singing voice. He steps in the cove and starts looking for it. He is behind some huge rocks and between those rocks is a small hole where he peeks into. There he sees a silhouette of a girl taking a bath while singing. He inmediatly ducks down, hiding his red face and hopes that he hasn't been spotted.

Toothless was resting at the shore of the lake while listening to Hiccup singing his favorite song. Suddenly his ears pick up some rubble coming down, his eyes shot open and his head goes up finding the source of it. The source is where Astir is hiding behind the giant rocks. He knows that vikings don't come here at all but he doesn't want to stay here any longer that he already is.

"Come on, sis. Time to go before Mother gets worried, again." Toothless says the last part with sarcasm.

"Almost done, Toothless." Astir looks again at the silhouette when he hears a dragon and she called that dragon 'Toothless'?

Hiccup steps out of the lake giving herself a good strecht before Toothless blows some medium fire to her as a dryer. Once she was dry she puts on her clothes, combs her hair and puts her stuff in her basket before they fly off.

Astir steps out of his hiding spots and smells the Red Beauty. He takes a quick look around and spots the basket with the girls stuff in it. He hasn't taken a few steps and already he hears the wings of a dragon, instinctivly he grabs for his axe only to be reminded that it is not with him. So with frustration he hides back behind the rocks and takes a better look at the dragon to see if its a Night Fury or not.

Hiccup and Toothless are just in the sky when Hiccup remembers that she left her basket at the cove. She stops mid air and so did Toothless.

"Damnit! I left my basket behind the cove!" Toothless shakes his head at his sister.

"You can make a new one at home. Come on, were already late." Toothless points his head towards there home.

"Toothless, I can't make a new one. This one has al my stuff in it. Even that special shampoo I made for you from-" Hiccup couldn't finish her sentence before Toothless barched in.

"OK! Fine! sigh. Go get it and I see you when you get back, but please." envasy on the please. "Just hurry." Hiccup nods and goes back to the cove. Toothless flies ahead and notifies Mother about it. Hiccup lands back in the cove and finds her basket. She takes a quick look in it tosees if nothing has been stolen, which it hasn't. With a releave in her heart she closes the basket and holds it with both hands. She was about to fly when she hears a twig being snapped in two. She looks at the source, which again is the giant rocks.

"Hello?" Hiccup response but gets no answer. "Is someone there?" Again she doesn't get a response.

'Must have been one of those Little Wings trying to take that bottle. Better luck next time, not.' she turns around, opens her wings and flies off to her home. Unbeknown to her, Astir has seen how the girl looks like, only in silhouette, and he saw a girl with dragon wings.

'There is, no way, that that is even possible.' Astir couldn't believe his own eyes. He just saw something that was only believed to be a myth, a tale told to children before bed. What he saw, was a 'hybrid'. He catches a flower falling down, spiraling around in the air. He opens his hand and it lands perfectly. The flower is a Red Beauty. He looks up again to see only a black blur going further away from him. He brings the Red Beauty closer to his face, takes a quick wiff of it and it smells sweet. He wanders who she is and if he could find her again but immediately puts that thought away since he doesn't know if she comes back again. With that in his head and the flower in his hand he goes back home.

* * *

The mead hall was very loud and was getting louder by the minute. The whole village was inside and they were arguing about the last dragon raid. Stoick was not pleased by this at all. There foodsupply was thinning down and most of there home wouldn't be ready before winter sets in. He wants does dragon away from his village and decided in his mind to do one more search. He made his point clear by stabbing the dragons nest on the map with a dagger to envaside his point. One of the vikings brought him back from his train of thought.

"These dragon raids are getting worser by the month. It won't be long before our stock is completely gone." The vikings agreed on that.

"Listen!" Stoick shouted at the crowds to get there attention. "If we find the nest the dragons will find another home! One more search, before the ice sets in." Stoick hoped that a few good men and women would join him for that but what he got were excuses. So his last attempt was something he would only use just in case this would happen.

"Those who stay,... will look after my wife." Everyone in the hall raced there hands in the air in hopes of joining there leader.

It was known that Stoick's wife would cause some trouble in the village, but no one got wounded or ended up dead. The only thing that would happen was some broken equipments, tools and weapons.

Once that was done and everyone had left, he talks to Gobber about an important subject.

"Gobber, have you decided who is going to be your apprentice?" Stoick didn't want to linger or bringing it softly to his old friend but went straight to the point.

"Yes I have Stoick." Gobber said with a cheery voice. He took a swig from his prostetic mug before he told Stoick who he had choosen.

"It wasn't easy, but I have decided to hire Gustav to be my apprentice." Stoick was very pleased about this that he gave his old friend a hearty pat on the shoulder. He wanted to celebrate it with some mead, but he hold himself in. He looks away from his friend and stares around the Great Hall where the children were helping there parents with all sorts of things. This brought back painfull memories about his daughter. Gobber picked up the mood on his friend and gave an open heart talk about the situation.

"Alright. Start talking, I know something is bothering you." Gobber said it flat out straight in his face without even looking at him. It took a few seconds for him to respond.

"You know, everytime I look at this village, I see the future of our tribe grow every year." Stoick gave himself some hope. It then turn into a frown when he spoke about Hiccup.

"Sadly, that didn't work for me and Val."

"You can't predict every live here on Berk, Stoick." Gobber didn't need to know that he was talking about Hiccup. It brougth back the painfull looks he had to see when Gothi wrote her lines. Deep down in Gobber's gut he knew that Hiccup was destined for greater things but not here on Berk or in this Village.

"When Gothi give her word, or in this case, her staff, she knew that Hiccup would never survive it out here, let alone a day in her current state." He spoke them with truth and annesty to Stoick. Stoick got up and went home to prepare for departer. They never looked at each other during the entire conversation but they could understands each others mood since they were children.

* * *

Valka was walking around the village to see how it was doing and so far no problems what so ever. She walked around a corner before she bumped into someone.

"Oof. Sorry, I wasn't looking were I was- Astir." Valka looked at the perso who she bumped into to find Astir. She knows everyone in the village and what there doing most of there time, even Astir. Astir was a bit shocked to have bumped into the chiefs wife. He thought it was one of the kids or Snotlout and rather punched him in the face. One good look told him not to punch the woman and turned his anger into shock and surprise.

"No, it okay. I wasn't paying attention myself." Astir was modest about it. He say her as his own mother after his parents died in the search of the Nest. Valka picked him back on track and ever since then he looked up to her. She gave a relaxing feeling that washed away his sadness and made room for happyness. Valka looked down and sees a red flower.

"Oh, is this yours?" Astir looks down and his face got pale and then turned red very fast but he controlled his emotions to not let her know that.

"Yes, I found it in the deeper parts of the woods." He didn't lie to her but he didn't know where it grows and kept that part to himself.

"It's a lovely flower. Rich in color and..." she took a sniff of it. "...sweet, like honey." She examened it a bit further 'till she gave it back to Astir.

"How did you cut it?" Astir wasn't prepared for that. He took a quick look at the flowers stem to saw that it was cut diagonaly with a very sharp knife. He took that as response.

"I cut it with my knife." He put away the flower and gave her his knife, which was in his shoe, barely used. Valka inspected the blade and gives it back to Astir and Astir puts it back in his shoe. They each said there goodbyes and went there seperate ways.

It didn't take long for Stoick to be home to find Valka reading in a book in her favorite chair. After she had left behind there child in the woods she acted different. She became distant, depressed, she barely talked to anyone. Slowly but surely she came back to his life if, at first there were small glimpses of it, now she is fully healed. He was glad that Valka found peace to herself. He approaches to her and covers her eyes and in a teasing way said.

"Guess who?" Valka eye rolled behind the hands but played along for the fun of it.

"Gobber?"

"Now what makes you think I look like Gobber. The man only has one hand you know." Stoick pulled away his hand and placed them at his side. With his head he nodded outside to the Great Hall where Gobber still is. Valka mearly giggle at Stoick before she dropped her book on the chair and embraces him around his neck. Stoick hold her by her sides since she was two heads shorter then Stoick.

"Well, for one, he only has one hand and two, you smell like him when you get back from the Great Hall." They laught a little before he sets her down and put on a serious face.

"Val? I... I'm going with a few ships to Hellheims Gate." He always told her were he went even on missions to keep her safe and to let her know that she is in charge.

"Stoick, you know that those methodes aren't bringing you anywhere. Each time you guys go out there might be the last time I see you before a dragon kills you or anyone that is in close range." Valka was getting worried that this search might be his last. She always tried to keep him here on Berk but he was the chief and his man needed him for guidens.

With a heavy sigh. "I know Valka, but they are my people and as chief I most go." He grabs his supplies from underneat the stairs. "I'll be back, probably." He puts the supplies on his back, gave his wife a kiss and left the building.

"And I be here, mostly." Valka was sad that he had to go but it gave her time to read some of her books. Speaking of books, she went back into reading one on her chair.

After a lot of reading she found out that the flower she saw and smelled was called a Red Beauty and that they only grow once every two years during spring and when it opens up its flower a heavenly sweet scent is launched in the air. Little is know about there toxin but it is to believe that dragons love this smell. Why is still unknown.

Valka puts her book back on the shelve and goes to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for as temporarily chief. If it was Gobber, he would make it worse for Stoick to clean up.


End file.
